Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa
by Suupaa Gohan 2
Summary: Due to unusual circumstances, a sleepover between Trunks and Goten at Capsule Corp. is cut off, forcing the boys to find a hotel to spend the night...But Trunks has other plans. TruTen HARD YAOI NC17
1. Part 1

Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa  
By SG2  
Series-Dragonball

Pairing-Trunks x Goten  
Genre-Comedy/Smut (Yaoi)

Classification-Two-Shot

Timeframe-Somewhere in the IGNO Timeline

Rating-

Part 1-PG-13 for explicit language and suggestive dialogue

Part 2-NC-17 for explicit language and graphic sexual content (boy x boy) 

Warnings-Lemon Yaoi (Male x Male). If that ain't your thing, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READIN' THIS!

The Massive and Perhaps Even Unnecessary but Standard SG2 Notes-

Alright, you've all been very patient to wait so long for the completion of this story, and you have now been rewarded with…well…THE COMPLETION OF THIS STORY! Yaaaaay! First off, however, I would like to note that due to its massive length, it would be quite difficult to call this a "one-shot", so, I HAVE now split the story into two parts, essentially, the way Just My Imagination is…or…will be…if I ever finish that…um…Well Part 1 is this right hyah, and it is complete, and also, SAFE-meaning, for those of you not entirely comfortable with lemons, part 1 is entirely non-graphic. Anyways, as for the title. Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa, meaning "Should The World Come To An End", is the title to my favorite song, Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa by WANDS, the Slam Dunk 3rd Ending Theme. But don't mistake it for a songfic, since it's not-I'm just a loser who likes to name stuff after songs…Anyways. I originally started writing this fic in March of 2005 and only finished it almost a year ago, in late August of 2005. The idea just sprung into my head and, before I knew it, it had spiraled out of control into THIS monster. Then again, shouldn't be TOO surprising what with my renowned ability to write waaaay too much… ;; Anyways, I digress. Part 1 of this story is really just to set the stage for part 2 (the lemon), and is what I would PERSONALLY call "comedy"…but I also know from experience that I have a VERY unusual sense of humor…And…I have a very, VERY weird thing for the city at night…which most of my friends know, and, don't understand…um, there's some of that nonsense in here, namely the setting of the story (and the fact that the story's title is based on my number one "city at night" song)…Um, I'm weird…But, if you came for Yaoi, don't worry, that's conveniently in part 2. That's what I wrote it for. This fic is about 90 smut, all around, so, um…perverts rejoice! There's Shounen-Ai, too, of course, I can't write TruTen and make it JUST smut without any fluff, so, don't worry 'bout that. But be warned-part 2 of this is HARD, NC-17 Yaoi, so if you're uncomfortable with that at ALL you may not even want to start reading this story, as you will be highly unable to finish it…Anyways, if you're interested in hearing the song for which this fic is named I'd be happy to send it to you, just e-mail me! And as usual for anything I write, praise is greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome-it'll help me become a better writer! But I should warn you that any straight-up flames or insults or just writing to Yaoi bash or anything will be dealt with to the FULL EXTENT OF MY WRATH…and as anyone who knows me could tell you, you do NOT want to make SG2 angry. So, with that out of the way, I invite you all enjoy the story-and, most of all, enjoy all the wonderfully graphic boy-on-boy sex! o

-Alex "SG2" Hoffman, 7/28/06

"Ah!" The dark-haired boy sighs happily, grinning as he leans back against the headboard of his best friend's bed. "This is great!"

He folds his arms back behind his head, opening his eyes and glancing over to the other side of the room. There, his friend, the lavender-haired vice president of Capsule Corporation and son of the Saiyajin Prince sits, typing away at his laptop computer.

"I'm sure glad you invited me over for a sleepover, Trunks-kun!" he laughs. "This is gonna be so much FUN!" Goten grins widely, resting his head in his glove-adorned hands. Goten almost always wore gloves; a black fingerless pair with red cuffs at his wrists. However, instead of wearing his staple white t-shirt with green sleeves and the words "Goten Son" printed on them, Goten wears a silverish-colored jacket with red sleeves. He is also adorned with a baggy pair of orange pants, not unlike those of his marital arts Do-Gi, and his favorite red and yellow sneakers. Perhaps a sleepover with a friend would not be considered by most to be a "special occasion", but to Goten, he thought it important to look a bit different for a change.

Trunks just smiles and shakes his head silently, the over-exuberance of his easily-excited friend amusing him. He's dressed in a loose-fitting black tanktop, a sleeveless jacket thrown casually over his shoulders. His brown khakis are held to his waist by a clasped belt, very similar to the one Mirai always wore, just as his standard choice of footwear so mirrors his future counterpart's. A crucifix attached to a chain hangs around his neck; an odd choice of jewelry one who lives in a world ruled by an unusual hierarchy of deities. He turns to his still-reclining friend, whose gaze is glued now out the window above his older friend's bed.

"Geez, you act like this is the first time you've ever spent the night at my place before", he muses. "We used to have sleepovers at CC all the TIME when we were kids!" he chuckles, turning away from Goten and returning his attention to the computer screen.

"Yeah, but that was like, years ago!" Goten replies, clamoring to his feet. He continues to speak as he begins jumping up and down lightly, bouncing higher and higher on the soft bed, giggling like a little boy. "I probably haven't slept here since I was like seven years old!"

"Heh, I know, I kinda missed our sleepovers..." Trunks laughs again, though this time there is a strange tinge to his voice. He pauses, as if wanting to add something, but shrugs it off. "So, anyway, what's been—"

He is abruptly cut off as Goten jumps too high, slamming his head into the ceiling of Trunks' room with a loud thud.

"OW!" he screams, falling back down and landing on his butt on the bed. He clutches his head in his hands, a noticeable bump forming as he grits his teeth in pain. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch…"

"Way to put a frickin' hole in my ceiling, Goten!" Trunks shouts back at his friend who still sits clutching his bruised skull on his bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Goten cries defensively. "Your ceiling's too LOW!" Trunks rolls his eyes, returning to his typing.

"Haven't been here since you were seven…" he mutters under his breath. "The way you behave you'd think you WERE still seven…"

_…Although I guess…_

"Trunks-kuuuuun…" Goten whines, stepping off the bed and walking over to his friend at his desk. "Are ya almost done with this stuff? I mean, what's the point in you inviting me over here if you're gonna be workin' the whole time? I thought we were s'posta be havin' FUUUUUN!" Trunks blushes slightly as the younger boy rests his hands on his shoulders, leaning over his computer screen to observe his work. Trunks shivers slightly, moving away from the other boy a bit and trying to hide the obvious tint to his cheeks.

"Uh…" he begins, slightly flustered. "Just give me a few more minutes, OK? 'Kaasan's been on my case about finishing this crap all week, so I thought I should get it out of the way first…" Goten frowns a bit, but quickly brightens up, grinning cheerfully.

"Aw, OK then. Just hurry up, alright?" Trunks looks at him, gritting his teeth before slamming the lid down on the laptop harshly.

"You know what? Screw it." He says cortly. "I'll just skip class on Monday or something to finish it."

"Aw, Trunks-kun, that's when you're s'posta be doin' your CLASS work!" Goten says innocently.

"Hey, do you want me to hang out with you or not?"

"Alright, alright!" he laughs, backing away from his slightly agitated friend. "So…what should we do first?"

"To be honest, I don't really know…" Trunks trails off, embarrassed. "I was so excited about just spending time with you like the old days that I didn't really have any particular activities…uh…planned…" he blushes again, thankful for the naivety of his friend for it to go unnoticed.

"Heh, you can be such a scatterbrain, Trunks-kun." Goten laughs, reaching for his backpack and rummaging through. "Luckily for the both of us, I planned ahead!"

"Huh? What've you got there?" Trunks asks quizzically, stepping back as Goten presents a small cube-shaped-yet non-copyright infringing-gaming console.

"What else?" he grins. "Video games!" Trunks face-faults, quickly rising to his feet again with a grin on his face.

"Heh, leave it to you to think of video games before anything else." He smiles. "Alright, get it set up, then. I'll go get us some snacks." He opens the door, pausing and looking back at Goten as he hooks the wires up to the various outlets in his bedroom's television. "You want anything in particular?"

"Nah, nothin' much…" Goten says back softly. "'Cept maybe some chips…and popcorn…maybe some nachos…or a deluxe Okonomiyaki…or—"

"Idiot, what the Hell makes you think we have all that stuff?" Trunks shouts back. "This isn't YOUR house, you know!"

"Oh right, sorry…" he frowns. "OK, then, see if you've got any nachos, then."

"Alright, be right back, then." He rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him, pausing and smiling inwardly before walking downstairs.

…_Although I guess it's his stupid, naïve innocence…_

In the downstairs kitchen, Trunks sifts through the various goods stocked in the cabinets and pantries. After about a minute of searching he comes across his prize.

"Ah, here we go!" he exclaims, pulling out a large bag of tortilla chips. "Alright, now, let's see…" he mutters, going through the refrigerator drawers to locate the shredded cheese.

"Nachos, he says…" he mutters, smiling to himself. "Come to my house, eat all my food, sheesh..."

_...that makes him so cute…_

"Oi, Trunks, is that you?" a voice calls out, hearing the commotion going on in the kitchen. Trunks turns around to see Vegeta, dressed in his old staple pink "Badman" shirt, standing behind him, arms folded.

"Oh, hey Papa!" be greets his father. "What's up?"

"What are you doing home on a Friday night?" he asks. "Shouldn't you be out somewhere? Don't you usually have plans?"

"Oh, yeah, I invited Goten to sleep over tonight." Trunks looks at his father, slightly confused when Vegeta makes a discouraged face. "That's…OK, isn't it?"

"Well, I…" They both turn when Bulma suddenly enters the room, acting just as bizarre as her husband.

"So you ARE here, Trunks!" she says surprised. "But you're always out on weekends!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not…" he responds. "Like I was just telling Papa, I invited Goten over to stay the night…Is that a problem or something?" Trunks watches in confusion as his parents exchange glances with one another, then turn their gazes back to him.

"...So…" Trunks trails off, waiting for an answer.

"Well, the thing is…" Vegeta begins, turning back to Bulma.

"Tell him!" she whispers, nudging her husband.

"Well, Trunks, your mother and I kinda wanted the house tonight."

"Well, it's not like he's going to sleep in your room or anything…" Trunks says, still confused. "This house is huge, it's not like—"

"Alone."

"…Why?"

"Uh, listen Trunks…" Bulma speaks up, stepping forward. "Tonight is sort of an anniversary of your father and I…"

"What? What are you talking about, it's the middle of July! You guys got married in the winter!" His parents are silent for a long moment. Bulma blushes a little as Vegeta begins again.

"Different…kind…of anniversary…"

Although known for his superior intelligence; being the son of a genius inventor with an IQ surpassing that of even the world's top mathematicians and scientists and the cunning and clever prince of an all-but-extinct warrior race, Trunks has a difficult time grasping the situation. However, it can be attested that such a subject involving one's parents would cause even the most intellectual people to do all that they can to not think about it. Still, after a moment, the realization hits him, his confused expression quickly changing to one of complete and utter incomprehension and disgust.

"You've got to be KIDDING me…that's…DISGUSTING!" he shouts, clasping his hands over his ears.

"Well, think about it, you're birthday's about nine months away, and—"

"LALALALALALA!" he chants loudly, refusing to listen to his parents discuss their sex lives. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! LALALALALALALA!"

"Oh come on, Trunks, it's a natural thing for humans!" Bulma tries to reassure her already traumatized son.

"That's right, and for Saiyajin, sometimes our instincts—"

"DEAR LORD!" he screams. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT! For the love of GOD, Kami-Sama, Dende, whoever, PLEASE stop talking NOW!" There is silence for a long moment as Trunks pants, trying to catch his breath lost in screaming.

"…Alright…" Vegeta finally breaks in.

"WHY would you tell me all that!" Trunks bellows at his parents.

"Well, you asked…"

"No, I believe what I ASKED for was the shorthand answer why Goten can't stay tonight, not the HISTORY of my CONCEPTION!"

"Well, fine, but is there any way you can just LEAVE?" Vegeta asks. "Can't you go to Kakarotto's brat's place?"

"Well, I guess if we HAD to…" he sighs, walking over to the landing of the stairs and shouting upwards. "Yo, GOTEN!" Within the span of a few seconds, the dark-haired boy comes barreling down the stairs, joining the crowd in the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"Listen, there's been a slight change of plans." He explains.

"How so?"

"Well…" he sighs deeply, glancing at his parents before going on. "Listen…my mom and dad kinda…well…they just want the house to their own…tonight…so, uh…well, is there any way we can stay at YOUR house instead?" He pauses and looks at Goten, who considers the decision.

"Well, my house is a bit small for a sleepover as it is, but besides that…" he tell his friend, "when I told my mom I was stayin' at your house…well, she got all excited and said she was gonna take advantage of bein' alone for a change and she invited her friends over…"

"What?" Trunks cries, somewhat alarmed. "Your mom has FRIENDS? I mean, outside of our little click?"

"Well, not friends so much as her book club…"

"Book…club?"

"Yeah. Really just her and a bunch of other old ladies, sittin' around and talkin' about those stupid romance novels they all read…I guess it's a woman thing." He shrugs.

"Not really", Bulma breaks in. "She asked me if I wanted to join and I said no, because it sounded stupid to me, too…"

"Dammit Trunks-kun, why is YOUR mom so cool?" Goten inquires, smiling at Bulma. Trunks snickers at the remark.

"Hey, chill out, your mom isn't so uncool herself, Goten." He says. "I mean, wasn't she the one who first taught you martial arts?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Just be thankful YOUR mom is a bit more…RECLUSIVE…than mine…" he says, scowling slightly at his parents. Bulma grins as Goten wears a look of confusion.

"What he MEANS, Goten-chan, is that he gets uncomfortable about the fact that Vegeta and I still have an active sex life."

"''KAASAN!" Trunks screams, causing Bulma to giggle.

"Don't worry, Trunks-chan, when you find that special person it'll be the same for you, I'm sure!"

"Hahahahaha, Trunks-kun's all embarrassed!" Goten laughs, joining the chorus. Trunks slaps his forehead, blushing furiously.

"God…Dammit…" he mutters, thinking over his mother's words.

_I know that, 'Kaasan, that's why tonight…was supposed to be perfect…_

Trunks shakes his head, trying to divert the obviously unsettling discussion.

"Anyway, Goten, we can't go to your house because of some book club? Why, it's not like we'd be in the way or anything…"

"Yeah, I know, but I called 'Kaasan earlier cuz I forgot my teddy b…er, my toothbrush…at home and I was gonna go pick it up, but she told me not to come home…I dunno why it'd be such a big deal, though…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forests of the continent's Eastern District, in the calm tranquility of the night, the various dinosaurs and other woodland creatures begin to settle in for a relaxing sleep…only to be disrupted by the loud, blaring music coming from a nearby house situated in the midst of the wilderness. At that very moment, in the black of the evening, coming from the Son House was…

"Woo-hoo!" comes a shout from within the house. There, amidst the streams of confetti and blasting music is Son Gokou's wife and mother of two, Chi-Chi, dancing and living it up like a drunk collegiate girl. Another woman dances over to her, the party scene in full-effect.

"Chi-Chi, girl, this party is KICKIN'!" she screams, a bit difficult to hear over the roar of the music.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Chi-Chi replies in an equal volume. "Don't you just love "book club" night?" she snickers.

"Yeah, bet your friend Bulma is regretting not having joined herself, huh?"

"Hahahahaha!" the women laugh as they make their way to the punch bowl in the center of the room. As they help themselves to the snacks, another woman approaches.

"So, Chi-Chi, what's the deal with your kid?" she asks. "Gone all night, I hope?" Chi-Chi smiles and looks up from the punch bowl, setting the ladle on the tableside.

"Goten-kun? Of course, I made sure I got rid of him before I threw th' bash, you know!" she laughs. "He's over at Bulma-san's house right now. Her boy 'n' mine have been best friends for years, so once he told me Trunks-kun wanted him to sleep over, it sealed the deal! I just told him not to come home because of 'book club' and that was that!"

"So then, am I to understand there are to be no interruptions?" she asks quizzically.

"'Course not."

"Good," she says, gesturing towards the door. "'Cuz the STRIPPER is here! WOOT-WOOT!"

There are shouts of joy from the room full of women as a tall muscular man dressed in a police uniform enters, hoisting a large boom box over his head.

"Best book club EVER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, back inside Capsule Corporation, the foursome continues to discuss the evening's situations in the kitchen.

"So that's it?" Trunks asks. "We can't even go back to your house because of a BOOK CLUB!"

"Sorry Trunks-kun…" Goten mutters sadly. "She seemed pretty adamant about me not comin' back…"

"Dammit…" Trunks curses under his breath. "Well, thanks to my horny parents over here, our options are limited at best…" he says, glaring at his mother and father whom merely shrug in response. "What about Gohan-san's place? Do you think he'd let us stay over?"

"Nah, his house is as small as mine, and besides, your sister is stayin' over there with Pan-chan tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right…crap…that Damn Bra! She was jealous when she heard that you were sleeping over with me and she begged to go spend the night with Pan-chan…So what else IS there?" he grunts, frustrated.

"Do you think you guys can hurry up and go already?" Vegeta breaks in. "I'm getting…impatient…" Bulma giggles at the implication.

"Aaaaargh, I can't even CONCENTRATE in this atmosphere with you two!" Trunks screams, walking over to his father and holding out his hand. "Give us some cash!"

"What?" Vegeta blinks in modest confusion. "Why the Hell SHOULD I?" Trunks grits his teeth and glares down at his shorter father.

"Because YOU are the reason I can't spend the night in my own HOUSE!" he grinds out through clenched teeth. "We're going to have to stay at a HOTEL, now!" Vegeta sighs, resigning to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet, handing it to the lavender-haired boy.

"Fine, but if you spend it all, I'm working you under 500 G's in the Training Room! No breaks!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Trunks mumbles, rifling through his father's wallet. "There...can't believe we have to change all our plans because of this crap…" he looks up at Goten. "Well, go get your stuff and we'll head out then, I guess…"

"Un!" Goten replies, nodding before sprinting up the stairs to Trunks' bedroom.

"You know, that friend of yours is as off the wall as ever…" Vegeta says, raising an eyebrow to Goten's retreating form.

"Yeah, well…" Trunks can only laugh, trying to cover the blush creeping across his face. "He hasn't changed a bit…"

_I'm just afraid that, if I get you alone…_

Moments later, Goten comes barreling down the stairs, sliding down the banister towards the end with his backpack on his back. Trunks slaps his forehead in mild embarrassment at his friend's amazing immaturity.

"Alright, Trunks-kun, I'm all set ta go!" he grins. "So where're we headed?"

"No particular idea." He says bluntly. "We'll find a nice hotel downtown somewhere, I guess." He shrugs.

"It better be cheap." Vegeta adds in dryly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trunks screams back at him. Goten can only laugh as the boys make their way towards the door.

"You two enjoy yourselves!" he laughs.

"DUDE, DON'T SAY **THAT**!"

"Hehehehe, it's fun, look!" he says, touching Trunks' cheeks. "You're blushing! It's funny when ya get all embarrassed like that!"

"G-G-Goten!" Trunks cries, his heart racing at the light touch. Completely oblivious to his older friend's reaction, Goten continues laughing and skipping out the door.

"Heh, you just need to lighten up a bit, Trunks-kun!" he smiles. "It's not something to get so embarrassed about! Your parents are only human, it's what they do!" he pauses. "Or…Saiyajin…well, same thing, I guess!" he whistles to himself, walking down the street. Trunks remains still for a moment, waiting until his blood cools down before going on. He thanks God for his friend's unbelievable naivety for not deciphering the true reason behind his blushing.

_…I won't be able to control myself…_

"N?" Goten turns, wondering why Trunks is still standing on the porch. "Somethin' wrong, Trunks-kun?"

"W-What!" Trunks' head snaps up. "N-No! Nothing!"

"Then let's get goin'!"

"…Right…" He breaths a heavy sigh, wary of the long night ahead of them as he closes the door behind him and heads into the night after his friend.

As the door closes behind them, There is silence in the room for a short time before Bulma breaks it, glancing at her husband curiously.

"…Do you think they'll be alright?" she asks.

"It's for their own good." Vegeta replies. "Trunks has been feeling this way for a good while now. All those girls he brings home are doing nothing for him; his instincts are telling him to hurry up and find a STEADY mate. Being Saiyajin, I'm sure Kakarotto's brat isn't much different."

"But…is this really the best way?"

"How else?" he asks, looking at his wife. "They need to find out for themselves, without any influence from us. Trust me, I went through it too…" he sighs deeply before going on. "This will work fine for them, don't worry." Bulma makes her way over to the window, gazing out at the stark darkness illuminated only by the lights of the outer city.

"…I hope you're right…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun begins to set as the boys set off through the crowded streets of West Capitol. People pass by at every corner, the street flooded with cars for the last daily rush of the warm Friday evening. Goten looks around in wide-eyed amazement, clutching his backpack as he follows the other boy along the sidewalk.

"Wow, this sure is a big city…" he turns to the lavender-haired boy. "Ne, Trunks-kun?" Trunks turns to look down at his friend, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What are you saying?" he asks in a somewhat mocking tone. "It's not like you've never BEEN here or anything. I mean, we have to walk down these very streets to get to SCHOOL every day!" he rolls his eyes at the last statement, remarking on the fact that the boys swore an oath to their fathers not to just fly to school and showcase their abilities. Still, as a result, the city should seem quite familiar to even the backwoods-residing younger boy.

"Yeah, but, I mean…" he raises his head skywards, gazing up at the huge looming skyscrapers. Seemingly on cue, the sun recedes even further into the horizon, the city lights suddenly standing out and illuminating the darkening sky. "It's like a completely different place at night…it's so…COOL, y'know?"

"Heh, maybe to you…" Trunks rolls his eyes, paying no mind to the amazement of his easily amused friend.

_It's as if he doesn't even realize that it's those adorable little things…_

"Hm, this looks like a good place…" he mutters as they pass a large hotel, reading the sign aloud. "West Capitol Heights…" he looks at the dark-haired boy. "Well, this is as good a place as any, eh, Goten?"

"Wow…" Goten marvels, his eyes widening as he looks the building up and down. "This sure is a tall house…" Trunks slaps his forehead at the stupid remark, grabbing onto the other boy's arm and dragging him through the automatic doors. "Come on, you idiot…"

_…That drive me crazy…_

"Waaaii, Trunks-kun, hang on!" he whines, bumping into several walls on the way into the building before Trunks finally releases him to step up to the counter.

"Excuse me!" he shouts, ringing the service bell. "Excuse me!"

"How may I help you, sir?" says the clerk as she takes her place behind the desk.

"How much is a room for two for one night?" he asks, playing the part of the innocent, clean-cut youth.

"Well," she replies, "it depends on what class of room you're looking to stay in."

"Huh? Class?"

"Well, this IS West Capitol Heights, the highest class hotel in the whole Western District…" she responds, gesturing towards the vast and highly decorated lobby in which they stand. "Basically you can get a simple room or you can pay the extra price for our full services and one of our deluxe suites."

"…" Trunks reaches into his pocket, pulling out and flipping through is father's wallet. He grins devilishly, noting that the small leather case is chock full of Vegeta's credit cards. "I think we'll be wanting a suite for the evening, if you please…the best you've got." He smiles innocently and hands the woman one of the plastic cards.

"Right away, sir. Give me one moment and we'll show you to your room." She says, sliding over to her computer and typing feverishly. Trunks grins again, shoving the wallet back into his pocket and turning to face his friend.

"Well, this sure turned out conveniently, eh Got—GOTEN!" he shouts, noticing the younger boy harassing an older man, poking about his suitcase.

"Come on, Oji-san, I just asked WHAT kinda business you're here on!" he says, inadvertently tipping over the bellhop's cart with the man's luggage on it.

"Goten!" Trunks barks, pinching the boy's ear and dragging him away.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" he grits his teeth in pain. "Trunks-kun! What's THAT all about!" Trunks glares at him, smacking him upside the head with a fist.

"Stop bothering the other guests and get your ass OVER here, you IDIOT!"

"Well ya didn't have ta HIT me!" he frowns, following Trunks as the older boy steps back over to the counter.

"Alright, Mr. Briefs, you seem to check out fine." The receptionist says, handing the credit card back to the boy and gesturing towards the elevator. "Right this way, sir, and one of our employees will show you to your room."

"Thank you." He smiles, grabbing Goten's wrist and once again dragging the hapless boy behind him as he follows their bellhop to the elevator.

All three step inside the massive chamber, even the elevator high-end enough to have a glass window on the back wall. Trunks fights the intense urge to beat his friend over the head again right there inside the elevator as he continues to move about the small space, gaping wide-eyed out the large window and generally poking around the elevator's interior, but manages to restrain himself, hoping the rest of the evening will go as planned.

"Gee, Goten, let me guess." He says dryly. "First time in an elevator?" Goten pauses short of pushing the buttons to look at his friend.

"Yeah, how'd ya guess?" He says innocently, moving back to hit the buttons. Before he has a chance to screw anything up, however, Trunks seizes his wrist, glaring at him and whispering through clenched teeth.

"Don't…touch…ANYTHING! Got it?" Goten swallows hard, nodding in reply.

"Uh-huh…" The woman smiles, pushing the button corresponding to the topmost floor as the doors automatically open.

"Alright, sirs, you will be staying on this floor for the evening." She smiles. "Allow me to show you to your room."

"Certainly." Trunks says, smiling innocently and once again grabbing hold of Goten and dragging him off the elevator.

"Trunks-kun, I can WALK by myself, y'know!" he growls, fidgeting and desperately trying to break free.

"Yes, but I can't TRUST you enough to let you go wandering around a big fancy hotel on your own, can I?" he glares. "I think you've already PROVEN that to me, and you know it." Goten frowns, resigning to continue being dragged down the corridor to the room.

"Well, this is your room." The bellhop says, moving to grab her cart and return to the elevator. "If you need anything don't be afraid to page the front desk. Please enjoy your stay at West Capitol Heights!" the boys nod, and with that she is back on the elevator and heading towards the first floor.

"Alright, I guess it's safe to—HUH!" Trunks looks down at his empty hand, noticing that somehow his friend managed to break free during his distraction without him knowing. "Dammit, Goten!" he screams as the dark-haired boy dashes into the room before him, being careful to touch anything and everything inside just to spite the other.

"Nyah-hah, just TRY and stop me NOW, Trunks—" he is cut off as he slams face-first into the wall, collapsing straight down on the floor. "…kun…ow…" Trunks laughs as he enters the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Serves you right for being careless, you idiot." He grins.

"S'not funny, Trunks-kun. That HURT! I think I bruised my head…I coulda got brain damage or somethin'…"

"Like YOUR brain could get any more damaged than it ALREADY is…" he rolls his eyes. "Anyway, we're only here for the night, until my dad gets…well, gets THAT out of his system…" he cringes. "So, we might as well enjoy ourselves." He looks at Goten, who is still sitting on the floor where he fell.

"Aren't places like this really expensive, Trunks-kun?" he asks. "Even for one night? How are we gonna get the money to PAY for all this?" Trunks grins mischievously, presenting his father's wallet to his friend.

"With THIS! Ta-da!"

"Wah! That's Vegeta-san's wallet!"

"Hehehe! Bingo!" he grins. "And he was so DISTRACTED earlier that he forgot to take all his CREDIT CARDS out of it!"

"But…won't Vegeta-san get mad if you spend all his money?"

"Yeah., well…this my REVENGE for him ruining my night, Goten!" At the curious sound of the lavender-haired boy's last comment, Goten rises to his feet.

"N? Whaddya mean, 'ruinin' your night'?" Trunks turns to his friend.

"N-nothing. Forget it." He says quickly. "Anyways, we've got my dad's credit cards, and we're here in this fancy hotel…I'd say we can pretty much do whatever we WANT, Goten…" he grins evilly, Goten still a bit apprehensive over the whole situation. "What's the matter? Can't think of anything to do with all this money?"

"Well, it's not that, it's just…" he frowns up at the other boy. "If Vegeta-san gets mad, I'm blaming this whole thing on you. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. I've gotten used to his 'punishments' by now. I've been holding back this entire time so he doesn't know how much stronger I am than him-I conquered his foreboding '500 G's' a LOOOONG time ago." He grins confidently.

"Yeah, well, I still don't wanna get on Vegeta-san's bad side…" Trunks only rolls his eyes in response. "Anyways, if I HAD ta think of somethin'…I'd say…" he grins widely, as if not needing any extra time to think of his reply. "ROOM SERVICE!"

"Feh. I swear, food is ALL you care about." But Goten isn't listening.

"Food! Food! Food!" he chants, jumping up and down excitedly. "Wow, big fancy place like this, I bet they got all KINDS of stuff, huh Trunks-kun?"

"Well, order whatever you want, Goten." He pulls out one of the several credit cards and waves it through the air. "My dad's buyin'."

Moments later, the doorbell rings and Trunks opens the door to greet the room service cart, loaded with every type of food imaginable.

"Wow…"

"That'll be 30,000 Zeni, sir." The bellboy says.

"Sure, no problem." Trunks smiles, not the least bit worried over the massive food bill as long as he has his father's cash. "Charge it to my room bill."

"Certainly, sir." He bows before exiting the doorway as Trunks shuts the door and steps back into the room.

"There, that oughtta be enough even for YOU, eh, Got—" He freezes, taking in the sight of his best friend patting his stomach, not even a crumb of food left on the table. "WHAT THE HELL! GOTEN!"

"Mm, that was great, Trunks-kun!" he grins. "We gotta steal Vegeta-san's credit cards more often!"

"How did you eat ALL that food so FAST!"

"Cuz I was hungry."

"SO WAS I!" Trunks screams, fuming at the sight. "YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOR ME!"

"Calm down, Trunks-kun! I did so!" he gestures towards a lone bowl of rice on the far end of the table.

"Gee…thanks…" Trunks scowls, but nonetheless sits down to eat it.

"Waaaiii, that was good, but, now I'm full…" Goten yawns and gets to his feet, stretching. "Say, Trunks-kun, what time is it?"

"N? Hold on a minute…" he says, finishing his rice and setting his bowl up by the kitchen sink before looking at his watch. "It's only about 9 PM now. Wow, earlier than I thought…"

_At this rate…we're not going to get anywhere tonight…or at least…anywhere I wanted…_

"Hm. 9 PM in the big city, huh?" Goten muses, pacing the floor a bit. "Well you go out every night, Trunks-kun, what kinda stuff is there to do?"

"H-huh?" Trunks snaps out of his thoughts to look at the younger boy. "What, you want to go out somewhere? I thought the whole point was to stay in…you know…and do…sleepover…stuff…"

"Hm, you got a point." Goten says cortly. "Well, I guess a sleepover in a big fancy hotel can be just as fun. Hey, maybe it'll be MORE fun than at your house!" he grins. "But gee, Trunks-kun…"

"What?"

"Well I hadn't thought about it, but…we're a lot bigger'n we usta be when we had sleepovers."

"Well, obviously…"

"I mean, the kid stuff we usta do…prob'ly wouldn't be too fun anymore…at least, I don't think it would be to YOU…" Goten blushes, trying to shy away from the fact that pretending to fight dragons in medieval castles and the like would probably still be entertaining to him.

"I know, I realized that, Goten…"

"So, Trunks-kun…" Goten turns to face the lavender-haired boy, his expression becoming much more tense and serious. "With that in mind…what kind of things DID you have planned when you invited me over tonight?" at the sound of the words, Trunks' eyes widen. Curse it…he was dense, but Goten could be pretty perceptive at times.

"W-what do you mean?" he stammers. "I-I didn't have anything PLANNED, I mean…" he flushes slightly, fearing that Goten has discovered his true intentions for the evening.

"So, what?" Goten asks in a serious tone. "You just invited me over your house for the night to hang out and talk? Or what?"

"Um, I mean…that is to say…"

_Crap…I wasn't counting on this…I mean, it's GOTEN…he wasn't supposed to figure out what I had in mind until I was ready to tell him…_

"Trunks-kun…" Trunks sighs in resignation, prepared to spill the truth.

"G-Goten…I've got to confess…I…"

_I love you…I've loved you for as long as I can remember…I've had this evening planned out in my head for months, just waiting for the right time to show you how much I love you…I…_

"I…I…"

"Wow, hey look Trunks-kun!"

"Huh?"

Thankfully for Trunks, Goten's easily distractible nature kicks in and within seconds the boy has forgotten his conversation with his companion and crawled into the sill of a large bow-style window on the back end of the room.

"Woooow…"

Goten stares out the window, mouth agape, as he beholds the glittering majesty that is West Capitol at night. The buildings tower into the dark sky, the twinkling stars themselves blotted out by the glaring glow of the city lights. Fleets of cars speed through the evening streets, their light adding to the already potent glow in the air. It truly is a sight that must be seen to be believed, and Goten finds it very difficult to tear his eyes from such a sight; a sight that only someone who grew up in the woods, far away from the big city, could truly appreciate.

"Um…Goten?" Trunks taps his friend on the shoulder, bringing him back from his reverie. "You OK?"

"What? Yeah, just…I've never seen anything like this Trunks-kun…it's…amazing…"

"…If you say so…um…" he wipes sweat from his forehead, thankful for the distraction nonetheless. "So…about me…not having anything planned to do…tonight…uh…"

"Oh, what? You didn't have anything planned?" Trunks is taken aback a bit as Goten appears to have all but completely forgotten their conversation only moments prior. "Well that's nothin' ta worry about, Trunks-kun. Ya gotta remember, that if all else fails and YOU screw up, I ALWAYS come prepared!" he grins his trademark Son smile and rushes over to his backpack, fishing out his trusty **non-copyright infringing** purple lunchbox-shaped gaming console.

"We can always play video games if you don't wanna go out!" he grins again, and Trunks slaps his forehead.

"Of course we can…" he smiles and sighs, sitting beside his friend on the floor as the system is hooked up to the massive hotel television. "Well, you know that I'm not very experienced at video games…"

"Heh! I'm the MASTER!" Goten says confidently, laughing at his own outburst.

"Yeah, well with YOUR grades it's obvious you use STUDY TIME to get in a lot of PRACTICE…" he grins at Goten, who face-faults at the remark.

"Well…either way…" Goten blushes, dusting off his sides. "I'm still the master."

"Yeah, well, we'll see…" Trunks grins, picking up a controller. "So, what kinds of games did you bring?"

"Hm…well I brought a few good multiplayer ones, cuz I figured I could coerce you into playing with me." He smiles at the older boy before fishing through his bag again and presenting three titles. "OK, I have your basic 3 good multiplayer games here. The non-copyright infringing fighting game, the non-copyright infringing racing game, and the non-copyright infringing 1st-person shooting game."

"Uh…why do you keep saying 'non-copyright infringing', Goten?" Trunks asks curiously.

"Hm…I don't know." Goten says, a sweat drop forming on his face. "Anyways, you take your pick of what you like best."

"Weeell…" Trunks muses, thumbing the boxes on the floor in front of him. "Considering I kick your ass every time we spar in REAL life…" he grins and points to the box on the far right. "Let's go with the fighter."

"Whatever you say, Trunks-kun, but keep in mind, videogames aren't the same as real life…"

"I know, just shut up and put it in!" Goten smirks evilly as he watches his friend in his usual over-confidence.

"Alright, fine…"

After a few moments, Trunks' facial expression makes a drastic change from over-confident to slowly increasing frustration. Not long after, he tosses the controller to the floor in a burst of anger.

"Aaaargh!" he screams, rising to his feet. "We're not playing this anymore!"

"Trunks-kun?" Goten asks quizzically, noting the rage on the other boy's face. "It's…just a game…"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE IT! PUT SOMETHING ELSE IN!"

"OK, OK, sheesh!" he says flustered, holding the older boy back as he tries to stomp the console to pieces. "I'll put in another game, hold on! We can try the racer…"

"Yes! Yes! Race!" Trunks says rather incoherently. "Just put it in!"

"Alright…sheesh…I knew you were a sore loser, but this is—"

"LESS TALK, MORE GAME!"

Only a few more moments have time to pass before the lavender-haired boy is fuming again, his anger level rising as his car continually slams into the walls rendered on the screen of the digital race. Explosion after explosion…finally, he once again leaps to his feet, yanking the controller out of its socket and kicking the console across the room.

"Hey, Trunks-kun!" Goten screams angrily. "I had to pay for that, you know! You break it and you're gonna really piss me off!"

"You said you had three games! What's the last one?" he asks, breathing heavily. Goten cocks an eyebrow at him, a bit warily.

"…I-if I tell you…you're not just gonna get mad and try to break it again, are you?"

"I'll get mad if you don't put it in, RIGHT NOW…" Trunks grits through a false grin.

"…" Goten considers, reaching across the floor and popping in the final disc with a resigned sigh. "The last one is a first-person shooter…the object is to basically kill each other with various guns and stuff…but it can be really difficult if you don't—"

"BAM!" Trunks yells, exuding a childish characteristic to his anger that he rarely shows, wildly pressing buttons and firing furiously at the dark-haired boy's character on the screen. "You're DEAD now, my friend! Looks like I've got THIS one in the bag! Wahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHA— er…uh…ha?" he pauses, tapping the buttons on his controller a bit confused. "What…the!"

"Hehehe!" Goten grins. "I was trying to tell you, Trunks-kun! You're out of AMMO, now! You have to go COLLECT ammunition packets to keep your supply steady! And look-here's my guy, right behind you!" he grins again, Trunks' eyes widening in terror…or at least as much terror as one can get from the prospect of being killed within the realms of a digital experience.

"Oh…crap…" he mumbles as Goten's character unleashes a flame thrower onto him, roasting his player into a crisp nothingness within seconds. "No…no…no…no…NOOOO! AAARGH!" before Trunks can dive after the console and proceed to abuse it further, Goten leaps in the way and yanks the system out of the reach of his enraged friend.

"OK, I'd say that's enough video games for tonight…" he laughs nervously, packing the games and equipment back into his knapsack. "Well, it's already…" he glances at the clock, noting that not much time at all has passed since they began, what with Trunks' tantrums. "Er, almost 9:30 PM…well…I guess we could—"

"I'm going to bed." the lavender-haired boy says dryly, kicking off his slippers and heading towards his bedroom's door. Goten grabs his arm to stop him in protest.

"What? Ya can't go ta bed ALREADY, Trunks-kun!" he cries. "It's stil early, and besides, it's a SLEEPOVER! We're s'posed ta be havin' FUN!"

"Yeah, well tonight's just not going the way I had planned, and all, getting kicked out of the house and whatnot…I'm sorry, Goten." He pauses and removes his jacket, tossing it onto the couch and leaving him in only the loose-fitting black tanktop he had worn beneath it. "We'll just have to try again next weekend or something." He sighs and Goten releases his arm.

"A-alright…sorry, Trunks-kun."

"It's not your fault, Goten. Don't worry about it." He says in a low voice, turning the knob to his bedroom. "This is my room, yours is over there."

"Y-you're not really gonna go to bed already, are you Trunks-kun? Come on, we can at least—"

"We'll do something in the morning if you want. Right now I'm just…tired." Goten pouts, deciding he can't convince his friend to do something he doesn't want to.

"A-alright. Well, I'm gonna stay up for a little while longer…i-if you need me for anything." Trunks freezes for a moment at the words but then shakes it off, realizing that Goten doesn't mean what he would love more than anything in the world to hear from the other boy.

"…If you turn on the TV, just keep the volume low." he says quietly.

"Un. G'night, Trunks-kun."

"…Good night." he replies, stepping into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Goten takes harsh notice of the fact that the older boy didn't once even turn around to face him during the course of that pseudo-conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his room, Trunks collapses down onto the soft bed, sighing heavily.

"Well, so much for my plans of tonight being perfect…" he grinds through clenched teeth. "Stupid parents…stupid hotel…stupid…everything…"

He turns over on his side uncomfortably, facing the wall. There is nothing but silence for a long while as he collects his thoughts of what could have been.

"…What am I thinking? It's GOTEN. Not like he even has a clue what I'm thinking, or what I wanted to do tonight…what I've wanted to do to him for…God, long as I can ever REMEMBER…"

He shifts again, pounding his fists into the pillow and trying desperately to get comfortable amidst the neatly-folded sheets. It was a hot night; he had no intentions of getting under the covers.  
"I don't know what I was even expecting to happen tonight…I mean…" he sighs, grabbing the pillow and pulling it tightly up against him. "…No way he feels the same way about me. It's just…wishful thinking…"

The heat of the warm summer night holds stagnant in the air of the quiet room, and yet he shivers, a cold chill running through his body. He clutches the pillow tightly to him, sadly embracing it before falling into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man…"

Goten sighs, resting his back against the plush couch of the fancy hotel room.

"I really hope Trunks-kun isn't mad at ME…" he pouts a bit, glancing at the television. "I mean, I know he doesn't usually play video games with me, and I know how he can get with competition, but…" he sighs again, desperately trying to think of what could have irked his best friend so much on their boy's-night-out. "…Somehow I don't think that's what made him so upset…but still…"

He grabs the remote and absentmindedly flips through the channels, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. After a while he resigns and simply turns the power off, deciding he's not in the mood for television.

"…Trunks-kun…" he tosses a worried glance at the shut door to his friend's temporary room of residence. "You're my best friend. We've been through so much…you know how much I can't stand to see you hurting…so why don't you ever tell me when something's bothering you? Trunks-kun…"

Goten reclines back on the couch, silent for a long while. After a bit of quiet thinking, he moves to stand, grabbing a pillow and the sleeping bag he had packed in thoughts that he would be sleeping in Trunks' bedroom. He sets them on the couch and retreats to the bathroom, not making a sound as he changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth before returning to the living room. He walks over to the giant bow window behind the couch he was sitting on, mesmerized by the mind-blowing view to the city below. He sets the sleeping bag on the floor below the window, propping himself up on the pillow before lying down completely.

"I really wish you'd talk to me and tell me what's bothering you…" he sighs, turning on his side to face the window. "…But I guess you've got too much pride to tell your best friend when something's wrong."

He curls up against his pillow, completely unaware as to the fact that, in the bedroom only mere feet from where he sits, his best friend is shivering alone in his own solitary room, doing the very same. And so, completely unaware of one another's pain, two boys fall into their own states of unrest as the never-ending city below them continues to stir.

-END OF PART 1-


	2. Part 2

Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa  
By SG2  
Series-Dragonball

Pairing-Trunks x Goten  
Genre-Comedy/Smut (Yaoi)

Classification-Two-Shot

Timeframe-Somewhere in the IGNO Timeline

Rating-

Part 1-PG-13 for explicit language and suggestive dialogue

Part 2-NC-17 for explicit language and graphic sexual content (boy x boy) 

Warnings-Lemon Yaoi (Male x Male). If that ain't your thing, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READIN' THIS!

Notes-

OK, notes for Part 2! "But SG2", you ask, "Does Part 2 REALLY need its own separate notes section?" you ask. "Didn't you REALLY cover everything in the notes to Part 1?" you ask. Well, my friends, here is my answer to you…SHUT THE HELL UP! Anyways. First, I will reiterate the warning label of this. THIS IS PART 2 OF SEKAI GA OWARU MADE WA. THIS IS THE YAOI PART OF THE STORY. THE LEMON. THE PART THAT'S CHOCK-FULL OF INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC BOY-ON-BOY SMUT. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING, OR IF YOU ARE NOT OF APPROPRIATE AGE…or…well honestly I'm not going to kick you out of you're under 18, Hell I was reading and looking at Yaoi before I was, just…don't say I didn't warn you beforehand…OR SOME OTHER SUCH THING THAT MAY MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL…Well, come on, it's not rocket science, people! Click off this page! Duh! So, yes. Finally. Considering I wrote the original draft of this story in late August of LAST YEAR, I am OVERJOYED that it is finally complete. I'm proud of this story, so I really hope everyone likes it. I know the end of Part 1 seemed a little angsty, perhaps, but I promise it does a complete 180 in this part by the end, where I pull a complete NON-SG2 and get all sappy on you guys…oh, and, also, the ending to this story will make a lot more sense…or at least seem a lot LESS sappy…if you're familiar with the song for which this story is named, Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa by WANDS. Again, if you'd like to hear the song, just e-mail me and I'd be happy to send it to you. The lyrics to this, my favorite song in the world, have a substantial influence on the ending scene of this story, and knowing the song would probably make it much more enjoyable. Side note, as well, that Goten's last two lines of dialogue at the end of this story are lyrics from the very song. Aaand…that's it! I know you're getting impatient reading my incessant rambling notes and are anxious to get to the good stuff, so by all means…proceed.

-Alex "SG2" Hoffman, 8/3/06

"Nnn…Trunks-kuhn…"

Several hours later, the glow of the city out the window is still radiating through the night sky. Inside the hotel room, below the massive window, Goten tosses and turns in his sleep, the heat making him uncomfortable and causing him to shift out of the blanket of his sleeping bag. However, it appears to be more that has the dark-haired boy so uncomfortable in his sleep…

"Nnn…nnn…nnaa?" all of a sudden, the boy sits up, abruptly. "H…huh? What was I just…a…a dream?" he wipes sweat from his face, breathing heavily and trying to piece his thoughts together. "Did I just…did I just…" he tosses a casual glance at Trunks' still-shut bedroom door. "Did I just…have a dream about TRUNKS-KUN!"

He is silent for a long moment, taking in his surroundings. A hotel room…sleeping underneath a window, Trunks locked away in his own room. That's right, he had stormed off to bed after they played games…the real reason for which Goten still did not know. Not too long afterwards, he himself had laid out the sleeping bag and taken up his own rest…he glances at the clock. 12:23 AM. Several hours had already passed since they both fell asleep.

"That's right, Trunks-kun…I was worried…and I fell asleep…so I must have been thinking about him, but…" he kicks out from underneath the remainder of his blanket and glances down, noticing that he's sporting an erection. "…But why in a dream…like THAT!"

He glances at the older boy's bedroom once again, warily. If he were to wake up and find him like this, it wouldn't be the end of the world, as long as he didn't know that it was he who BROUGHT his young friend into such a state, but still…Goten would rather not have to even risk having to explain his situation, and rather hope that the other boy remained in his own slumber.

"This isn't the first time I've woken up like this, of course, I've had plenty of dreams like that before…it's only natural, but…" he runs a careful hand up and down his clothed arousal, shuddering slightly. "B-but never of TRUNKS-KUN…well, never of another BOY! What…what in the world is WRONG with me! I don't…" he pauses. "I didn't think that I…that I liked Trunks-kun…like that…"

One last time, he I silent, looking at Trunks' door and assuring himself the older boy won't awaken. Sighing inwardly, he resigns himself and unbuttons his pajama pants, wrapping a hand around himself.

"OK…I've just got to be quiet and finish quickly…I'm only doing this t' get RID of the thing, I mean, it's not like…" he blushes slightly, but shakes his head. "Just…please don't wake up, Trunks-kun…"

Hastily, not worried about pleasure, Goten begins stroking himself, still worried that his friend could awaken and walk in on him.

"I'm just doing this…to get…rid of it…" he assures himself, the movements of his hand speeding up. As he continues to speed the process along, his eyes drift shut, unable to shut out the thoughts that brought him to this state. "Trunks…kun…" he mutters, desperate to keep his voice low but unconsciously unable to.

Images from his dream return to mind…images of him writhing in pleasure, screaming the name of his lover…images of Trunks above him, making him shudder with excitement…

"Trunks-kun…oh…Trunks-kun…"

As his climax nears, Goten forgets everything about keeping quiet and not waking the other boy. In fact, so lost is he in his newfound pleasure that he tosses his head back, gripping his erection tightly as he screams…

"Aaaah…Trunks-kuuun...!"

"You called?"

At the sound of the voice, Goten freezes, his hand stopping its movements just short of his release. Ever so slowly, he lifts his head, his eyes meeting the intense cerulean blue ones before him. There, standing above him, arms folded casually as he looks down at the younger boy, is Trunks.

"T-T-T-Trunks-kun!" Goten stammers, unable to come up with anything else to say. His friend grins, and Goten quickly realizes his position. "Waaaah!" he panics, hastily tucking his rapidly softening length back into his undone pants, tossing his pillow over his lap in embarrassment.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Trunks says calmly, an eerie smirk playing across his face.

"I-I thought you were asleep!" Goten says, flustered, hoping desperately that the lavender-haired boy at least didn't hear him calling his name during his frantic activity.

"Well, I was…" Trunks replies, yawning a bit and pacing the floor in front of Goten. "Buuut, I woke up because I thought I heard someone say my name. Scream it, in fact."

"R-r-really?" Goten says, trying to hide the terror on his face.

"Yeah…sounded like you, 's a matter of fact…" he says coolly. "I thought you were in trouble or something…so I came out here. Guess I was wrong though, wasn't I?"

"Um…I…uh…" Goten is speechless when Trunks steps in closer to him, kneeling down on the floor on his sleeping bag to be eye-level with the younger boy. "W-what are you…"

"What I wanna know, Goten…" Trunks says in a low voice, moving his hand to rest on Goten's hip, causing the smaller boy to flush even deeper. "…Is why you would be calling my name when you were doing something like that…" he whispers, leaning in closer to Goten.

"Trunks…kuuu…" he trails off as the older boy buries his head in his shoulder, his eyes widening as Trunks' hand moves upward underneath his pajama shirt. "Why…are…"

"Mmmm…" Trunks sighs with satisfaction, rubbing his face against the side Goten's neck. "There isn't anything you'd like to tell me now, is there, Chibi?"

"C-C-Chibi!" Goten balks slightly at the sudden use of the pet name. "Trunks-kun, what are you doing!" he panics suddenly, trying to shove the older boy off of him. A bit confused, Trunks backs away, now sitting on the floor in front of Goten.

"Goten, what's wrong?" he asks curiously. "I thought that…I-I mean, you were…" he points at Goten's lap, still covered with the pillow. "I thought you liked me, too…"

"Look, I know you heard me say your name when I was doing that, but it was only because—" he pauses, looking up at the older boy. "Wait…'too'? What do you mean, 'like you too'?" he asks, confused.

"I…um…" It is now Trunks' turn to stammer, now worried he may have moved too quickly to truly judge the other boy's feelings.

"Trunks-kun…" he says in a serious tone. "You…do you LIKE me? Like THAT?"

"Well…yeah…" Trunks responds, surprisingly matter-of-factly. "Of course I do, Goten…I have for…as long as I can remember…" he turns away from the dark-haired boy, slightly abashed. "I was just waiting for the right time to tell you, and when I saw…you…you know…I thought you felt the same…I thought…"

"Trunks-kun…" Goten says, moving closer so as to look his friend in the eye. "When you asked me to sleep over tonight…did you want something to happen?"

"…" Trunks can't bring himself to respond, lowering his head and avoiding eye-contact once again.

"Trunks-kun…" Finally, Trunks looks up, and Goten notices tears brimming in his bright blue eyes…tears the son of the Saiyajin Prince is far too proud to shed.

"Honestly, Goten…" he says, speaking in a low whisper. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same…you can't tell me you don't…" he turns his body so he is facing in front of the younger boy, shoving the pillow off his lap and guiding Goten's hand to his own crotch. "…You can't tell me you don't like me back…" he says, moving the smaller boy's hand up and down slowly, trying to bring him back to his previous aroused state.

Trunks leans forward, once again nuzzling his head in the crook of the dark-haired boy's neck and running his tongue down along his collarbone. His hand releases Goten's, moving to run along the edge of his leg, just grazing his inner thigh. Goten can't control his body's reactions to the pleasurable sensation and he feels his groin once again stiffening as Trunks' fingers move steadily along his leg towards the growing bulge in the centre.

"N…Trunks-kun…no…" Goten moans, his body rebelling against his mind's commands. "S…stop…please…" Trunks, however, isn't listening, his own mind concentrating on a much more important task.

Despite his mental protests, Goten's body can't help but react to Trunks' touch as the older boy's hands close in on their target. Goten bites his lip as Trunks' fingers brush across the clothed erection for a moment before retreating back up to the waistband of Goten's pajamas.

Goten's eyes fall shut for a moment, his body wanting to give into the sensation, but his mind finally reawakens and he comes to his senses, pushing the older boy away.

"N-no! This is WRONG, Trunks-kun!" he barks. "I don't WANT this!" at the sound of such a harsh tone and words from his normally gentle friend, Trunks' eyes widen. He pulls back, staring his younger friend in the face somewhat angrily.

"'W…Wrong'!" he repeats. "'This is wrong'! What's so WRONG about it!" he queries, his voice rising in volume.

"I don't…you're my best friend…not…" he shakes his head. "I don't WANT this!" Trunks' eyebrows narrow and he looks into the younger boy's charcoal eyes with a steely intensity.

"Is that so?" he asks in a somewhat commanding tone. "Then would you care to explain to me WHY I walked in on you jerking off, calling my name!"

"Well, that's…" Goten pauses for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "I…I don't know…I just…"

"Well let me put it this way, then." Trunks says, crawling closer to the younger boy and cupping his face in both hands. "I think that if you didn't really want this you wouldn't have let me kiss you." Goten cocks an eyebrow, confused at the implication.

"What are you talking about? I never let—" He is cut off as Trunks presses his lips insistently against his own, the younger boy's eyes widening in shock.

Goten can't help but moan against the older boy's mouth as Trunks runs his tongue harshly against his bottom lip, demanding entrance. After a moment Goten finally gives in, deciding to no longer fight his body's urges. He allows his lips to part and lets himself be kissed by Trunks.

_Worked like a charm…_The lavender-haired boy thinks, grinning inwardly as he moves his hands down to Goten's hips and pulls the smaller boy closer into his body.

Goten's own hands unconsciously slide up to the nape of the older boy's neck, his fingers tangling in the soft-as-silk hair. He groans at the feel of Trunks' tongue as it delves into his mouth, caressing the inside of his cheeks softly. Goten grabs Trunks' head in response, much to the older boy's surprise, and pulls him deeper into the kiss, the other boy's hands brushing along his abdomen and setting Goten's very blood itself on fire.

Determined to hold his ground, Goten moves his hands up to the taller boy's shoulders and presses deeper, fighting for dominance of the kiss. When the two finally part for air, releasing their grip on one another, Goten can't help but stumble backward a bit, thrusting a hand out to grab the windowsill and stop himself from toppling over. He pants desperately, trying to catch his breath as Trunks pulls back to grin at him.

"D…" he pants, trying to get the words to form. "Damn…you're one HELL of a kisser…" Trunks can't help but smile at the comment, shrugging his shoulders in pretend modesty.

"Maybe so…" he says, sitting back and folding his arms across his chest. "But either way, I think I just proved my point."

"What…point?" Goten asks, still struggling for breath.

"That you want this too." He scootches closer to the younger boy. "I could tell from that kiss."

"B-but I—" Goten says flustered, his hands instinctively flying to his crotch to protect it from another of the lavender-haired boy's attempts. He's painfully hard, he notices, but still unwilling to go through with something so drastic.

"Goten, please. Lord knows I've had more than my share of kisses. I KNOW when I'm being kissed back."

"B-But I don't…we CAN'T! We can't DO this, Trunks-kun!" he cries desperately, determined to get through to the other boy. Trunks' eyes once again tighten, unwilling to let this opportunity slip from his grasp now that it's finally arisen after so long.

"Fine." He says in resignation, rising to his feet and standing just above the disarrayed sleeping bag and the smaller boy. "You win, Goten. I won't try anything else. I'm sorry for trying to force myself on you." Goten blinks in confusion as Trunks begins to walk away.

"Y…you really mean it?" he asks innocently. "Trunks-kun?"

"I do." He replies, pausing for a moment before turning to once again face Goten. "Just…pretend I never woke up and came out here. Go back to what you were doing before I showed up." Goten's eyes widen as he realizes what Trunks means.

"Y…Y'mean…" he blushes slightly. "B-but I was…before you came…I was…"

"That's right." Trunks grins, moving to turn the couch to face the window before sitting down on it. "You were in the middle of pleasuring yourself, and I ruined it for you. I walked in, caused you to lose your momentum, even scared your erection away." He grins again. "I'm assuming you didn't want to stop before climax…it's my fault, anyway. Just pick up where you left off."

"A-are you INSANE!" Goten bellows, searching for his pillow again to cover himself with, only dully noting Trunks took it away with him. He grits his teeth. "Trunks-kun, I'm not gonna jerk off with you watchin' me, so you c'n just FORGET it."

"Now now, look at you." he smirks, pointing out the fact that Goten is still very hard indeed. "You can't just leave it like that and go back to sleep, now can you?" he smiles sadistically. "Come on, you know you want to. It's driving you crazy…"

"W-well…" Goten stammers, caught in a perplexing situation. Trunks was right; he couldn't just turn over and fall back to sleep, not as hard as he was. "I-I'll just go into the bathroom and finish it up, then, without you watchin' me." He decides, guiding himself to his feet with one hand while using the other to cover himself.

"Go ahead, then." Trunks says confidently, stopping the boy in his tracks as he makes his way to the bathroom. He turns to look Trunks in the eye, frightened and yet strangely aroused by the icy glare. "You know you'll just be thinking about me, anyway."

Goten freezes. Was the older boy right? After all, it HAD been thoughts of the handsome teen that brought him into his state of arousal to begin with…though he still didn't quite understand his feelings, somewhere inside of Goten he knew that he was attracted to Trunks…he had just never consciously realized it before. And he was right, again; even if Goten went into the bathroom, out of the sight of the older boy, both knew very well where Goten's thoughts would be, and what he would be visualizing during the act. Shallowly, he began to wonder why he pushed the boy away during his earlier advances.

"So what's it gonna be, Goten?" Trunks chimes in, breaking through Goten's thoughts. "You gonna go in there and settle for a pathetic fantasy of me, or you gonna stay out here with the real thing?" Goten scowls. He hated it that the other boy had this much power over him.

"D-don't forget, you promised you weren't gonna TRY anything else…" he reminds the lavender-haired boy.

"Oh, I know that." He replies, leaning back on the couch and making himself comfortable. "I'm just here to watch, don't worry. But…" he pauses as Goten moves to sit on the large windowsill, speaking in a low seductive voice. "I also want you…to watch ME."

"W…Wha…"

"Just go on like you were before…only instead of pretending, like you were, I'm ACTUALLY going to be here, watching every moment of it." His eyes fall shut for a second at the image. "I WANT to see this, Goten. So do it."

"This isn't happening…" is all Goten can manage to say as he reaches into his undone pants and wraps a hesitant hand around his erection, looking down at it before looking back up at his still-reclining friend on the couch. Nervously, he begins moving his shaky hand up and down, closing his eyes tightly at the sensation.

"LOOK AT ME!" Trunks cries, the dark-haired boy's snapping open at the booming command of his friend. Still unsure of his own feelings, Goten focuses on the lavender-haired boy, his hand unconsciously beginning to stroke faster.

"Aaahn…" Goten groans, struggling to keep his eyes open and on the older boy as he continues to pleasure himself. "Oh…"

Trunks licks his lips and feels his own groin stiffen as he keeps his eyes glued to the sight of the younger boy stroking himself before him. His eyes drift slowly down the boy's lithe form; his wild black hair tossed about him as his body bucks into his hand…his half-lidded eyes veiled with pleasure…his mouth open and breathing heavily, sharp cries jutting forth from his lips… his slim, slender body…down to the strong hand wrapped deliciously around his lovely erection. Goten's gaze remains riveted on the older boy, becoming more aroused at the sight of his clearly-aroused friend.

"Nn…Trunks-kun…" he moans, his eyes falling lower to the bulge in the other boy's pants.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYE, GOTEN!" Trunks screams, once again alerting the younger boy. All he can do is nod in response, finding it difficult to even keep his eyes open as his climax nears.

"Almost, Goten…" Trunks says in a low whisper. "You're close now, I can feel it…"

"Aaahn…Nnnn…" Goten's gaze on Trunks is finally broken as he can't help but clench his eyes shut, feeling his erection spasm suddenly in his hand as he comes. His head flies back as he releases all over his hand, gasping for breath.

"Trunks…kun…" he murmurs before falling back, resting against the back of the window. Trunks stands, moving over to the sill next to Goten.

"Gods…Goten…" he whispers, burying his head in the younger boy's shoulder. Goten wipes his release on his shirt, moving his cleaner hand to rest on the older boy's shoulder.

"Trunks…kun…that was…" he pants, rubbing the other boy's back.

"Goten…please tell me that you've changed your mind…" Trunks begs, looking the smaller boy in the eye. "Please tell me that you—"

This time it is Trunks who is cut off as Goten leans up and kisses him, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and pulling him closer to him. His breath still exhausted, Goten pulls away after only a brief moment and collapses against the window. Trunks grins a bit, smiling down at his younger friend.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he says warmly, taking in the smile returned to him by the dark-haired boy before kissing him lightly on the forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you say?"

Several moments have passed, Trunks figuring he at least owed Goten as much as time to catch his breath, after the show he just received. Still a bit shaky on what answer he would get from the dark-haired boy, he was nonetheless eager to continue…but if Goten felt things were progressing too speedily, he would back off. Now that it had become evident that they both felt the same for one another, there would always be other days to take it to the next level.

"Naaa, Trunk-kun…" Goten groans and stretches, shielding his eyes a bit from the bright lights of the city shining through the window as he sits up.

"Do you… Trunks blushes, somehow still embarrassed to ask even after the experience they both just shared. "Do you want to go any further? Because it's OK if you say no, we can do it any time…But…" he looks down. "I-I need an answer." Goten is quiet for a long moment before finally speaking up.

"I dunno…" he trails off, the words already discouraging the older boy. "This is all happening…I dunno…so FAST, I mean…" he looks the other boy in the eye. "I hadn't even realized I liked you before tonight, I mean…it just seems FAST…"

"I-I understand." Trunks says, trying to keep the disappointment from showing in his voice.

_I've waited for so long to get it to come this far…but I can't expect him to do something he doesn't want to…I love him…it doesn't matter badly I want him right now…he's what matters most, in the entire world…_

"But…" Trunks perks up at the sound. "The GOOD kind of fast." Goten smiles at Trunks, who shoots him a somewhat perplexed look. "You know?"

"The…'good' fast?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims excitedly. "It's like, when you're locked in an intense battle with a really strong opponent, and you're not certain that you'll even win, but you just can't wait to see what happens next! Every punch through, every move made is an incredible challenge, and your mind blocks out anything unrelated to the battle at hand…you let your instincts take over! You stop thinking, and you just feel…" he sighs, turning towards Trunks. "That's…kinda what this reminds me of…I know it probably sounds stupid…" he blushes.

"No, that's not stupid at all." Trunks answers, patting the younger boy on the back. "After all, I'm a fighter too…I feel exactly the same. Or…well I probably WOULD had I not planned this night out in my fantasies thousands of times…" Trunks blushes slightly when Goten grins at him.

"Naaa, Trunks-kun!" he says happily, his attitude having changed quite a bit from the apprehensive and uncertain way he had felt only moments earlier. "Let's keep going! I admit, I'm still a bit nervous, but…" he slides closer to the lavender-haired boy, cupping his face in his hands. "But I feel like…there's something about it, being that it's you…it just can't be wrong. It feels like it was SUPPOSED to happen. I love you, Trunks-kun…I just wish I had realized that sooner." He kisses him on the cheek, pulling back to smile innocently. "I want to do this…for you."

"For me, huh?" Trunks grins, moving his hands down to Goten's sides. "Trust me, Goten. Before this night is through…" he leans forward, taking the collar of Goten's pajama shirt between his teeth. "I'll have you BEGGING me for more."

Goten sits back, letting the lavender-haired boy take control. Trunks moves his mouth up to Goten's neck as his fingers deftly undo the buttons of the pajama top one-by-one. Goten sighs in satisfaction as Trunks slips the garment over his shoulders, leaning his head in closer and beginning to nip and suck at the boy's sensitive skin. After a moment, Trunks removes Goten's shirt completely, tossing it to the floor beneath the window. The older boy continues to tease at Goten's shoulders with his mouth as his hands trail down along his abdomen and up across the smooth expanse of his chest, grazing his nipples lightly. Goten can't help but groan softly as Trunks takes his nipple between his teeth, pulling it gently before lapping at the small nub, watching it harden, and moving to repeat the process on the other, causing Goten to hiss through his teeth.

Goten is in a haze of pleasure as Trunks continues to toy with him. Not the type to be selfish, he feels a little guilty for being the only one on the receiving end of pleasure to this point. However, as he reaches his hand up to try and touch Trunks he is surprised to feel it shoved away and pinned down underneath the strong hand of the older boy. Confused, Goten looks up at him, a bit frightened when his friend glares smolderingly down at him, an icy-blue terror within his eyes.

"Sit STILL and let ME touch YOU." he says in a carnal, commanding tone. Taken aback by the harshness of the boy's voice, Goten can only not in compliance and sit still as Trunks leans his head back down and continues to nip at his exposed flesh.

Trunks quickly proves himself more than capable of performing more than one task at a time as he continues to lick patterns across the dark-haired boy's chest and down his abdomen, his hands slowly caressing lower and sliding behind and down the small of his back.

"Trunks…kun…" Goten gasps, arching his head back a bit as Trunks dips his tongue inside his belly button before continuing its downward journey.

Goten is amazed at how soft Trunks' hair feels against the sensitive skin of his stomach as he continues to move lower, brushing against the waistband of the younger boy's pajamas. He raises his hand, intending to run it through the silky mane when suddenly the older boy takes the fabric of Goten's waistband between his teeth. Goten bites back a moan an grips the older boy's head tightly, the thought alone of what the other boy was going to do to him next almost enough.

However, to Goten's surprise, Trunks releases the cloth after a moment and instead begins to move back UP his body, rather than focusing his attentions on the area that needs it far more desperately. Goten cringes, the pleasurable torture driving him to the brink…completely unaware that it is for that very reason Trunks is teasing him to begin with.

"Nn…Trunks-kun…" Goten moans, shifting in position a bit. "Please…"

_Just like I said…_Trunks thinks sadistically. _I'm going to torture you and make you BEG me to make love to you, Goten…_

"Aaah…" Goten reaches forward and wraps his hand around Trunks' upper arm, stroking for a brief moment before Trunks takes it and shoves him away once again. "Trunks-kun…why…"

"Goten, please…" Trunks holds down his hand, looking up into the charcoal eyes of the smaller boy. "Just sit back and let me take care of you right now, OK?"

Goten nods reluctantly, though still feeling a bit guilty as a result of the older boy's game. Trunks moves up again, raking his teeth sharply along the dark-haired boy's shoulder and causing him to arch forward in surprise before Trunks laps at it gently, soothing over the mark he just made. His hands slide down to the small of Goten's back as he continues to taste the salty skin of the younger boy, pulling his body closer as his hands move lower. All of a sudden, Trunks scrapes a fingernail against something that makes Goten arch his back in abandon, crying out in a mix of shock and pleasure.

"Aaa-a-aaaah Trunks-kun!" he gasps, craning his head to try and look behind him. "What did you…" Goten can feel Trunks grinning against his shoulder as his fingers rub at the sensitive scar where his tail had been removed as an infant. He hadn't realized the area could be so sensitive.

Enjoying the sounds that his attentions caused in his partner, Trunks scoots a bit closer, snaking his head around behind the boy and sinking his teeth into the scar. Goten thrashes wildly above him as Trunks spends a little extra time on the erotically-charged area, licking at it gently as his hands work to remove the younger boy's pants. Finally working them loose and tossing them to the floor, he lifts the boy slightly and sets him down on his lap facing away from him.

"Trunks…kun…" Goten gasps, feeling Trunks' still-clothed erection pressing against his inner thighs and wiggling around slightly on the older boy's lap.

"Mmm…" Trunks sighs thoughtfully, affectionately rubbing his face into the back of Goten's neck and enjoying the smell of the smaller boy's hair. "Goten…"

Reaching in front of him, Trunks tilts Goten's head slightly, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss as his hands move lower and begin caressing the insides of the younger boy's thighs. Goten bucks his hips, craving more friction and needing Trunks to touch him more, closer, but becoming discouraged as the older boy continues to move further and further away from his straining erection. When Trunks' fingers move in again, brushing ever so slightly against Goten's soft sack, he loses it, grabbing Trunks' hands and pushing them closer to the center. Enraged, Trunks breaks the younger boy's hold and pins both of Goten's hands beneath his own, biting down hard on Goten's shoulder and inducing a yelp of pain from the dark-haired boy.

"I thought I told you to sit still and let ME touch YOU!" he bellows, the younger boy swallowing hard in surprised fear. Seeing this, Trunks frowns, not having meant to go overboard like that. He lifts one of his hands off of Goten's and rubs the side of the boy's cheek, tilting his head so as to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Goten, I didn't mean that…just, please…just be patient, and let me focus on your pleasure…trust me, it'll all be worth it…" he says gently, leaning in to kiss Goten on the cheek lightly.

When the dark-haired boy's free hand unconsciously drifts to his own erection and begins stroking, it is only shoved away again to be pinned beneath Trunks'. Part of his game, Goten realizes, is that Trunks doesn't even want Goten to touch HIMSELF. To drive him to the brink like this…it was almost painful, Goten attests, looking down at how hard his is before pushing back onto Trunks' lap and feeling the lavender-haired boy's own intense need. Noticing this, Trunks grabs Goten's sides and lifts the younger boy off of himself, laying him on his back in the large windowsill and making sure to pin down both of his hands.

Trunks moves to straddle the smaller body, kissing him frantically before moving down the boy and returning to his game by licking a trail down Goten's chest. Traveling still lower, his mouth continues along the path his fingers had previously traced, running along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, coming precariously closer to the boy's entrance.

Goten whimpers, the feel of the lavender-haired boy's hot breath washing over his length making him dizzy, and, rather annoyed at the prolonging of Trunks' sadistic play. Only the son of the Saiyajin Prince, he thinks, could get this much pleasure out of torturing another.

"Trunks-kun, please…" he begs, wiggling his hips and trying to alert the other boy of his need for another release. "I can't…"

"I promise, Goten, this will all be worth it if you have a little patience…" Trunks assures him, biting down gently and licking a path down Goten's scrotum towards his opening. "Now…" he whispers, looking up at Goten who has arched his head forward to see. "If I let go of your hands, do you promise to sit still like a good boy?" Goten only shakes his head in response, bucking his hips once again. "Damn, I see that's no good, then…" Trunks mutters, knowing full-well that if given control of his hands Goten would not be able to avoid touching himself.

"Please…just…Trunks-kun…" he gasps. "Let me…finish…please…"

"Damn…" Trunks curses. "I want so badly to be able to touch you with both hands, but you're not giving me much of an option…unless…" he pauses, considering something.

Lifting one of his hands off of Goten's, he moves to pin both of the dark-haired boy's hands beneath one of his own, now using his free one to remove his own tanktop. Taking hold of both of the boy's hands, now, he ties them together with the garment, loose enough so as not to hurt him but tight enough in hopes that, in a weakened and aroused state, Goten wouldn't be unable to undo the knot.

"Trunks…ku…" Goten groans as Trunks moves back up his body, capturing the younger boy's lips with his own.

They kiss sloppily; Goten constantly pulling back, unable to control his moans when Trunks' fingers trail lower to play against his sack. Fleetingly, they go further downward, lifting Goten's balls slightly to gain better access to the tight entrance that would grip him later. Resting his head in the crook of Goten's shoulder, Trunks kisses the boy's soft skin and brushes a finger against the sensitive opening several times in succession. Goten lurches forward, the feeling new and unusual to him, yet at the same time strangely enticing. After a moment, Trunks stops, climbing off the smaller boy's body and kneeling before him, pondering his next move. Goten sits up in confusion.

"Huh…Trunks-kun?" he asks, still in a bit of a daze. "Why'd you…stop…?"

"Hm…" Trunks muses, leaving the younger boy tingling with need as he pauses to think.

_This next part is essential if I don't want to hurt him…_ Trunks thinks, looking the dark-haired boy up and down. _But he's so sensitive…I know it's his first time, and I don't want to scare him and make him never want it again…Dammit…Guess I'll just…distract him…_

"Trunks-kun…" Goten groans, trying unsuccessfully to undo the bind on his hands. "W-why'd you stop? D-did I do something wrong?" Trunks' eyes widen, looking down at the younger boy with a reassuring smile.

"N-no, of course not, Goten." He says sweetly. "I was just…giving you a minute to catch your breath."

"I-I'm fine!" Goten protests, trying to use his feet to guide Trunks back over to him. "Please, keep going! Please!" he begs, causing Trunks to chuckle slightly at the boy's surprising wantonness.

"If you insist." He smiles, moving so quickly that Goten barely registers the shift in position until Trunks' face is in his lap, mere inches from his dripping erection.

"T-T-T-Trunks-kun!" Goten bursts out, sitting up in surprise as Trunks grasps him tightly with both hands.

Moving a hand down to the base of the dark-haired boy's erection, Trunks' other slowly strokes his shaft up and down, eliciting even more moans from the smaller boy. After a moment, his stroking hand moves upward and he presses a finger against the tip, capturing a bead of the clear liquid between his thumb and forefinger.

Experimentally, Trunks brings his finger to his lips and slides it into his mouth, tasting the sweet liquid. Goten bites down on his bottom lip, the feel of Trunks' hand at the base of his erection and the sight of Trunks' tongue darting out at his head, tasting more of him, almost enough to make him forgo his willpower and come right there. The lavender-haired boy continues his teasing licks about the head of Goten's erection, excited to hear the boy's appreciative moans induced by his actions. After a moment of consideration, Trunks moves to press his lips against the tip, tongue prodding gently at the slit before he opens his mouth and engulfs the entirety of it within Goten bucks his hips, needing to feel more as Trunks slides his lips down, taking even more of the other boy's erection into his mouth.

Using the dark-haired boy's pleasure as a distraction, Trunks removes his other hand from the base of Goten's shaft and brings it down, locating the tight pucker he found previously. Continuing to suck up the length of the younger boy's erection, one hand strokes the underside of his shaft, slowly moving lower to gently caress his balls. Deeming boy sufficiently dizzy with pleasure, Trunks swiftly thrusts a finger deep into his entrance, causing the smaller boy to arch forward.

"Waaah! Trunks-kun!" Goten cries, the feeling of the intrusion strange, but due to Trunks' other intentions, almost completely devoid of pain.

"Relax, Goten…" Trunks says soothingly, running his tongue down to the base of Goten's shaft. "Don't tense up…I don't want to hurt you…" he gently adds before planting a kiss on the tip of Goten's erection.

By the time Trunks inserts a second finger, Goten is panting, the combined stimulation driving him even closer to the edge. Lifting his mouth off of Goten's erection for a moment, Trunks removes the fingers, wetting them with his own saliva before plunging them back inside of the younger boy. Goten cries out and slams his head back against the window when Trunks scissors the fingers inside of him, now nipping at the sensitive flesh at the tip of his length. Upon the entry of the third finger, Goten screams and thrusts his body forward, repeatedly trying to impale himself on the older boy's fingers. Trunks grins around his mouthful of flesh, the boy's wantonness surprising him more and more by the minute considering his normally reserved and shy demeanor.

"T-Trunks-kun…I…" Goten pants, breathing heavily. "Please…M-more…"

Trunks complies, taking the younger boy's erection as far into his mouth as he possibly can and pushing all three fingers inside simultaneously, brushing against something within Goten that makes all sensation up to this point pale in comparison. He tosses his head back in helpless abandon, the fingers grinding against his sensitive prostate proving to be too much as he climaxes, shooting deep inside of lavender-haired boy's mouth.

Trunks gulps as he feels the sticky fluid hit his tongue and the back of his throat, swallowing as much as he is able to without breaking eye contact with the younger boy. Goten desperately tries to catch his breath as Trunks undoes the tie on his hands, Goten wrapping his arms around the older boy and pulling him closer. Trunks curls up next to the spent teen, wrapping his arms around him and cradling him in a tender embrace.

"Mmm…" he hums thoughtfully. "How was that, Chibi?"

"Nnn…Trunks-kun…" Goten groans, embracing the boy back tightly and leaning forward to rest his head against Trunks' shoulder, planting kisses all over his newfound lover's skin. Trunks laughs.

"Well, judging by your reaction I'd say I did a pretty good job, huh?" he grins. "Not bad, considering it's my first time ever having done something like THAT."

"Oh, Trunks-kun…" Goten says, kissing the older boy on the forehead. "Thank you…so much…" Trunks' arms tighten around his younger lover's waist.

"We're not done yet, Goten…" he whispers into the smaller boy's ear. "There's still so much more I want to share with you, if you'll let me…you just need to catch your breath, first."

"I'm fine…Trunks…kun…" he trails off, reaching a hand out to the older boy but his lack of strength causing his arm to fall limply back to his side.

Trunks laughs at his smaller companion's eagerness, hugging him closer. Despite his exhaustion, Goten presses forward again, leaning in to capture the taller teen's lips in a short kiss before collapsing back into Trunks' embrace.

"See, I told you…" Trunks reaffirms to him. "You need to catch your breath before we can continue…"

"U…un…"

Goten nods, nuzzling his head into Trunks' shoulder, his eyes shut and his breath ragged and heavy. Trunks smiles, sighing appreciatively at the feel of the younger boy, finally in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm all set, now."

Goten finally sits up, having fallen into a state of near-sleep almost 8 minutes ago, completely exhausted thanks to Trunks. He kisses the other boy gently on the lips with a renewed vigor, letting his older lover know that he was now rejuvenated and ready to go on. Trunks releases him from his embrace.

"Don't worry, Goten." Trunks says, grinning and moving a hand down to the younger boy's hip. "I'll have you breathing heavy again in no time!" he jokes, a painful punch in the shoulder from the other boy reassuring him that Goten has his strength back.

"Yeah, you laugh now, but that's TWICE we've had to stop for me to catch my breath!" he scowls a bit. "You're too much, Trunks-kun! I don't know how much more I can TAKE!" Trunks is stricken by the words.

"Does that mean…" he queries in a low tone. "You want to stop?"

"N-no, of course not!" he assures the older boy, not having meant to have his words misconstrued. "I-I'm just…" he turns away, not wanting to look Trunks in the eye and expose his weakness. "I-I guess I'm just a little…nervous…is all…" he blushes in embarrassment. Trunks smiles sweetly, turning the dark-haired boy's face back to him and looking him in the eye.

"Is that all?" he asks. "Don't worry about that, Goten, of course you're nervous…" he pets the younger boy's shoulder. "It's your first time. I was nervous my first time, too. But listen." He moves so that he and Goten are nose-to-nose. "I promise it will be OK. I would never hurt you, or force you to do anything you didn't want to…I love you." he kisses him gently. "And if at any point you don't think you can go through with it…just let me know, and we'll stop. As long as I've been wanting this, we can always wait and do it another time, when you feel more ready."

"I'm ready now, Trunks-kun…" Goten tells him, leaning in to kiss the older boy again.

Trunks smiles, wrapping his arms around Goten's neck and pulling him closer, the other boy's tongue playing gently against his own as he runs a hand through his lover's coarse dark hair. After a moment, Trunks pulls away, standing up and walking away from the window. Goten sits up in a panic.

"W-w-wait Trunks-kun, where are you going!" he shouts. "Didn'tcha hear me? I said I was ready now!" Trunks pauses, cocking an eyebrow at the younger boy as his hands move down his hips to his belt.

"What?" he asks in a curious tone. "I'm not going anywhere, stupid." He says, working to unclasp his belt buckle.

He unfastens it, bending and picking up all the pieces of neglected clothing and folding them neatly before setting them aside in an orderly pile.

"I'm just feeling a little overdressed is all." He says nonchalantly, straightening the chain around his neck and stepping out of his boots, letting his pants slide down his hips before placing them in the pile with the rest of the unwanted shed garments. "There we go." he says, turning back to face Goten, surprised by the lost expression on the dark-haired boy's face. "Huh? Something wrong?" Goten shakes his head quickly, wiping the awed expression from his face.

"N-nothing, it's just…" he blushes. "Well, m-maybe I've just never noticed it before, because I've never really LOOKED at another boy that way, but…well…" he turns away from his confused friend in mild embarrassment. "Y-you're really good-looking…a-and your body…" he blushes even harder, looking the lavender-haired boy up and down. "I-I'm kinda…jealous…" Trunks laughs to himself, motioning for the younger boy to come to him.

"Heh, well I may be good-looking, but…" he comes closer to Goten, moving into his body and embracing him from behind. "Goten…" Trunks whispers, stroking a hand across Goten's cheek and up through his wild black hair, his other hand running a finger down from his chest to his stomach. "You're beautiful."

"Trunks-kun…" Goten turns his body so that he and Trunks are face to face, pressing his lips against the other boy's.

Trunks' hands both move to Goten's hips and pull them closer into his, their bodies lining up perfectly. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, their bodies moving in perfect synchronicity and matching one another movement for movement. Then, for a split second, unbeknownst to neither Goten nor Trunks…as they continue to push forward and join their bodies through their kiss, the very air around them shifts. The aura of the room changes, their individual energy signals flaring up and combining together into a signal burst of energy. Caught up in their own moment, neither boy takes notice…yet somewhere, in the depths of the vast glowing metropolis beneath them, someone DOES take notice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of the sleeping city of West Capitol lies Capsule Corporation, the absence of light radiating from the building proof enough that its denizens are in their own states of rest. Inside of the empty house, lying in bed with his wife, the Saiyajin Prince wakes with a start. Saying nothing, he sits up, tossing a glance out the bedroom window. He stands, pushing the bedcovers off himself and flinging the window open. The sudden sounds and movements, coupled with the breeze of the hot summer night coming through the open window, awaken his partner and Bulma rises slowly, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

"Nnn…" she groans, stretching and looking over to her husband. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"It's finally happening." He says in his typical tone.

"What's happening?" she asks, her eyes still half-lidded with slumber.

"Their Ki have united…" he says, not tearing his gaze from outside the window. "Trunks and Kakarotto's brat are finally ready to accept each other as mates." Bulma clasps her hands together happily, a wide grin beaming across her face.

"Really?" she yelps in excitement. "Well it's about TIME they figured it out!"

"Yes…" Vegeta replies, not bothering to turn and face his wife as he goes on. "I don't know about Kakarotto's brat, but Trunks has been waiting for this for several months now. I'm assuming Kakarotto's brat, being Saiyajin as well, has felt the same. Their instincts are kicking in, now that they're of age…"

"Well, I'm not up on Saiyajin custom, but we've all known since they were little boys that those two were soul mates." She smiles. "I think the only ones who DIDN'T realize it were those two themselves…"

"…Hn." Vegeta grunts, saying nothing further. As Bulma lies back down and returns to sleep, he remains stationary, keeping his eyes locked on the night sky and his gaze pointed in the direction of his son and his mate…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a hotel on the other side of the city, Goten and Trunks finally part from their kiss, if only to gasp for breath. After a moment, Trunks gestures towards the couch.

"Maybe we should continue this over there." Goten nods in agreement.

"Un." He says, letting the older boy scoop him up and carry him there.

Trunks lays Goten flat on his back on the couch, climbing on top of and straddling the smaller boy. They kiss again, frantically, touching one another everywhere in a frenzied desperation. Trunks pulls back, leaning over Goten and looking him unblinkingly in the eye.

"Goten…" he gasps, eager to move on to the next stage as he has yet to have a release. "Before we go any further…before I do…what I've been DYING to do for so long…"

"I do, Trunks-kun." Goten answers. Trunks narrows his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't even let me FINISH!" he barks, causing Goten to chuckle.

"Because I know what you're going to say." He says in a serious tone. "You're asking me if I'm sure I want to go all the way. AGAIN. I already gave you my answer."

"B-but I—" he is silenced by Goten pressing a finger against his lips.

"Trunks-kun…" he says, leaning up and kissing the other boy lightly on the lips. "I love you. I mean…this isn't just the first time I've felt this way about another boy…it's the first time I've felt this way about anyone in my life." He smiles. "In fact, I don't know how it took me so long to realize it…I've known you longer than anyone, and we've been inseparable since we were just babies…I mean, my first words weren't even 'Mama' or 'Niichan'…" he laughs, grinning up at the older boy above him. "They were 'Trunks-kun'." Trunks blushes, recalling that day sitting beside Goten's crib when he himself was little over two years old.

"Heh…I…remember that…" he says, grinning bashfully down at Goten.

"Trunks-kun, if I didn't want this I wouldn't have gone THIS far with you already. Don't you remember how much I was protesting this earlier?" he sits up, draping his arms across Trunks' shoulders. "You changed my mind. You made me realize how much in love with you I am…how much I probably always HAVE been."

"Go…ten…" Trunks is taken by the younger boy's speech, his own feelings mirrored exactly within Goten's words.

"I love you, Trunks-kun." He repeats. "Anything that I can do for you…anything we can do TOGETHER, that I can SHARE we you…I want to. I want to give you everything I have, everything I can possibly share with you. I want to be as close as two people can possibly be."

"Goten…" Trunks responds breathlessly. "You have NO IDEA how long I've been waiting for you to say that…" he says, leaning down and pressing his body against the younger boy's, their lips merging once again in another smoldering kiss.

Unlike the others, this is frantic; hands caressing each other everywhere, fleetingly, their bodies grinding against one another, pressing against one another as tightly as possible…pure liquid fire coursing through one another's blood and consuming them both until there is nothing left but the feel of the other, the rest of the world around them melting into nothingness.

When they finally part, Trunks leans down, burying his head in his favorite spot-the crook of the other boy's neck. He wraps his arms tightly around Goten, who reaches up to run a hand through his silky hair, sighing and smiling up at him appreciatively. After a moment, Trunks raises his head, meeting the charcoal eyes of his younger lover.

"You ready?" he asks, grinning. Goten grins back.

"More ready than I've been for anything in my life."

Trunks smiles warmly, taking hold of Goten's shoulders and shifting him into a more comfortable position on the couch. Goten allows himself to lie back and relax as Trunks leans over him and brushes his fingers down the length of his body, stopping when he reaches the tight entrance. As he brushes a finger across the small hole he pauses. His eyes springing open in sudden realization.

"Oh…CRAP!" he screams, alerting the dark-haired boy when he jumps off of him and consequently the couch.

"Trunks-kun, what's wrong?" Goten asks worriedly.

"Dammit…" he curses, turning his gaze suddenly to the bathroom. "Wait here a second!" he shouts back, running into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Goten sits up, glancing at the shut door in confusion.

"You know, that's a MAJOR turnoff, Trunks-kun!" he shouts across the room.

"That's NOT what I'm doing, smartass!" Trunks barks back from behind the door, resenting the implication.

Inside, Trunks flings open the medicine cabinet, frantically tossing supplies to the floor from within, likewise with any other drawer or shelf the room holds.

"Dammit, where the Hell IS it!" he yells angrily, barely hearing himself over the mass clattering of items to the floor. "A big fancy hotel like this! You can't tell me that they don't even have a simple—" He stops throwing things, his hand tightening around a small tub which he pulls out of the cabinet and examines. "Ah, here we go!" he beams, dashing out of the room as quickly as he ran in with a tub of Vaseline secured in his hand.

"OK, we're all set!" he says assuredly, returning to the main room where Goten waits and holding up the jar in view. Goten looks at it curiously.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing at the jar in Trunks' hand.

"What?" Trunks looks at him equally as confused at Goten's lack of knowledge on the subject. "It's Vaseline! You know, it's for…" he blushes slightly. "Well, you know…" It takes a moment for the purpose of the all-purpose gel's use to dawn on Goten. Once understanding, he blushes as well, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah…" he says flustered. "I kinda forgot about needing something like that…I guess I never…thought about it much…" he grins sheepishly, at which Trunks merely laughs.

"Heh, I wish I could say the same." He says back.

They both laugh nervously for a moment before Trunks returns to the couch, sitting beside Goten. He blushes again as he hands the tub of gel to the dark-haired boy.

"Would you, uh…" he nods his head towards the tub. "…Do the honors?" Goten smiles, taking the Vaseline from the older boy's hand.

"I'd be delighted." He says, dipping his fingers into the contents of the jar.

Setting the tub down on the couch beside him, Goten reaches over to coat the older boy's erection in the cold substance. Trunks groans a bit, submitting to the other boy's touch as Goten begins to slowly stroke him. Reaching across him to the jar, Trunks dips his own fingers into the gel, pushing Goten back against the couch to give himself better access. His fingers glide down the younger boy's body to slather a liberal amount of the gel across Goten's entrance, slipping two fingers in and out a few times before deigning that he's prepared. Goten releases a small whimper when Trunks removes the fingers, pulling back and away from him.

"Nnn, Trunks-kun…" he whines, pushing back and settling himself more comfortably on the couch.

"OK, that should do it…" Trunks muses, rising to his feet.

"Oh, hey Trunks-kun…" Goten asks, catching the older boy's attention. "So, uh…what exactly…" he fumbles with the words, unsure of exactly how to put his query. "Well you know I've never…I mean, and besides…with a boy…I mean…" he blushes. "How exactly do we, uh…w-what do I have to do?" Trunks chuckles as Goten struggles to get his question out.

"Well, I'm as new to this as you are, frankly…" he admits. "I mean, I've never done it with another boy before, either, but…well I've had more than enough fantasies about being with you, and I've done a little research to prepare myself on what to do should the night finally arrive where I could get you into bed…" he laughs inwardly. "Well, don't worry, I'll guide you through it slowly." He says, running his fingers along the side of Goten's face. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I trust you, Trunks-kun, but…" he blushes again. "But what do **I** do?"

"Heh…" Trunks brushes a lock of hair from his face, taking the younger boy by the hand and bringing him to his feet as well. "Well I think I can come up with something that'll give you a little more freedom and control." He says, climbing back onto the couch and lying on his back.

Trunks adjusts himself into a comfortable position before motioning for Goten to climb on top of him, the younger boy straddling the narrow waist of his lavender-haired mate. Trunks gently takes hold of Goten's hips and looks up into his eyes.

"Now I'm not gonna lie to you…" he says sternly, honesty permeating his voice. "This will probably hurt a little at first." Goten laughs out loud.

"Trunks-kun, I'm a SUPER SAIYAJIN for Dende Sakes!" he grins. "If I can take a Ki bolt dead to the face and keep fighting, I seriously don't think I'm gonna be hurt by somethin' like SEX!" he laughs.

"Maybe so, but…" Trunks trails off, tightening his grip on Goten's hips. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Positioning himself at Goten's entrance, still slick with gel, Trunks grasps the smaller boy's hips tightly and, in one smooth motion, brings them down, impaling him on his shaft. Goten's head flies back and he grits his teeth at the sudden pressure, cursing himself for being so cocky about the pain. Trunks continues to enter at an agonizingly slow pace until, at last, he is finally seated within the dark-haired boy. He stops for a moment, allowing Goten to adjust to his length inside of him.

"Go…Goten…" Trunks speaks through clenched teeth, the heat almost unbearable. "Am I…hurting you at all?" The younger boy forces his eyes open, clenching his teeth and struggling to regain his breath enough to speak.

"N-no, Trunks-kun…" he cringes slightly, his body belaying his words. "It's…it's fine…keep going…" he growls out, wiggling his hips slightly. Trunks nods.

He was lying. It did hurt, it hurt like Hell…still, something within Goten was telling him that he didn't really want to stop. It hurt on a physical level right now, but on another level, something about it felt so good…just to be sharing his body with someone so special to him, and to give the other boy pleasure…he smiles, the thoughts alone enough to make the pain slowly subside.

As Trunks begins the slow rocking movements inside of Goten's body, he keeps a vice-like grip on his hips, lifting him off slowly and then pulling him back down onto his erection. He grits his teeth; the tight heat of the other boy wrapped around him was a greater feeling than he had ever experienced in his life, intensified by the knowledge that it was finally Goten with whom he was sharing himself. He presses forward again, arching up into the other's body and desperately hoping he wasn't hurting his fragile lover.

After a moment of getting used to the older boy's movements inside of him, Goten's pain begins to give way to pleasure. He is afforded a lot of control in his current position, able to move his own body freely and not feel trapped by the other boy. Truly, he realizes, Trunks wants this to be as comfortable an experience for him as possible. His hands move downward, taking hold of Trunks' shoulders tightly before thrusting his own hips down, eliciting a sharp hiss from the lavender-haired boy as he is taken deeper. Goten's mouth falls open at the sweet intrusion as the other boy continues to stroke his inner walls, unable to bite back his sounds of approval any longer and moving his hips in time with the slow movements of the taller boy.

Trunks tries desperately to keep the pace slow for the other boy's sake, but even that is proving to be increasingly difficult, Goten's slight movements and the sounds falling from the dark-haired boy's lips putting an even greater toll on his body.

_He's so tight, and this HEAT…_Trunks thinks, gliding a hand up and gripping Goten's waist. _It's…unbearable…_

Goten forces his eyes open enough to look down at his beautiful lover, seeing the incredible strain that going slow is putting on the other boy's body. Tightening his grip on Trunks' shoulders, Goten slams his hips down harshly onto the boy inside him, the sudden rough contact alerting Trunks. Blinking, he opens his eyes and looks up at Goten.

"Go…ten…" he asks in a haze of confusion and pleasure.

"T…Trunks-kun…" Goten whispers, reaching down to brush a loose strand of hair from the older boy's face. "Y…you don't have…to…"

As their eyes meet, it's as if the message is relayed although it goes unspoken. Now that their Ki have united in the joining of their bodies, a similar feeling is transferred as when the boys fused into Gotenks, so long ago…As if able to read Goten's very thoughts, Trunks nods and heeds the other boy's request, tightening his grip and bringing Goten down onto him harder and faster than before.

Trunks struggles to keep his eyes open and glued on the boy above him; his slim body lightly sheened with sweat, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open, begging for more. He bites his lip as Goten begins to move with him, their bodies working together in the frenzied act of passion.

"Go…Goten…" Trunks growls, sitting up completely and wrapping both arms tightly around Goten's waist.

When Goten's tongue comes out to lick his lips, Trunks loses it. Unable to effectively thrust into him in their current position as his body is demanding, Trunks aches, his desperation for release growing with each movement made by his younger lover. Pulling the boy as close to him as possible, Trunks flips them, pushing Goten down so that he is now lying on his back with Trunks above him. A bit surprised by the sudden change, but nonetheless undeterred, Goten reaches up and grabs Trunks by the shoulders, squeezing as tight as he can as the lavender-haired boy glares hungrily down at him.

"Goten…My God…" he growls, his breath ragged and heavy. "I…I need to…"

Goten nods, knowing the older boy's thoughts before he can speak them. He cants his hips up into a higher position, allowing Trunks to slide in even deeper. His head flies back and he cries aloud as Trunks thrusts into him again roughly, embedding him far enough to mark the other's sweet spot. Sparks of lighting crackle throughout his entire being and he screams Trunks' name as his prostate is assaulted by each consecutive thrust, the sensation of being filled more incredible than anything he could have ever possibly imagined.

Opening his eyes, Goten gasps at the sight of the beautiful boy above him, his entire body moving over him in long, powerful strokes. His soft lilac-colored hair hangs down over his face, wet with sweat as he groans, his hips repeatedly pistoning into the boy below. A sharp cry is ripped from Goten's throat, serving only as a means to drive Trunks higher, the strain of holding back finally too much for him. Moving a hand lower from Goten's waist, Trunks grips the dark-haired boy's erection, the hand tightening around his shaft alerting the younger boy and causing him to cry aloud.

Pressure begins to mount for both boys, muscles becoming tense and breaths labored, both craving more of the delicious friction. Both are so close to climax now, and they can feel it radiating from one another's bodies.

As Trunks begins stroking his erection in time with his increasingly hard thrusts, Goten can feel the heat rise inside of him, causing his breath to hitch. The combined sensation of Trunks inside of him and the hand on his erection; the feeling of the strokes from both inside and out, finally proves to be too much.

"Trunks-kun…I…" Goten gasps, trying to let the other boy know how close his is. "I'm going…to…" he trails off, unable to even speak at this level of the game.

Goten's head flies back, muscles tightening and uncoiling as he reaches his release, shattering into Trunks' hand. Liquid fire explodes out of him in long exhilarating pulses, spilling across his stomach and onto Trunks' chest. He struggles to remember how to breathe as Trunks continues to move above him, drawing close to his own completion.

At the feel of the smaller boy's muscles clamping down around him, Trunks finally loses all semblance of coherent thought. The tightness, the heat, the knowledge that he's finally making love to the boy he loves finally gets to him and he thrusts in as deep as he can one final time before reaching his own blinding climax. Shaking uncontrollably, Trunks leans in to capture Goten's lips with his own and muffles his roar of release into the other boy's mouth as he spills himself within the body of his dark-haired lover. Pressing forward as tightly into the other as he can, Trunks lifts his mouth from Goten's, unable to block a final moan of the younger boy's name. He wraps his arms tightly around the smaller boy, dragging his fingernails sharply down his back before collapsing on top of him, completely spent. Sighing breathlessly, he leans forward, smiling and looking down into the dark eyes of his mate.

"Chibi…I…I love…you…" he says, hugging the boy tightly to him.

Goten embraces him back, reassuring Trunks once and for all that what he just experienced was not a dream, and leaving him with the knowledge that the boy was finally his, now and forever. Pulling out of Goten's body with the last ounce of his strength, Trunks falls limply back onto the boy, resting his head on his younger lover's chest just before he nods off, welcoming the deep slumber that engulfs him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks…kun…"

Goten smiles, stroking a hand through the soft hair of the sleeping boy resting on his chest. He himself had just woken up, both of them having fallen asleep in each other's arms only shortly after sharing such a tiring experience. Yawning and stretching, Goten gently lifts the boy off of him, careful not to wake him up as he moves to get off the couch.

Getting to his feet, Goten cringes at the slight pain, a sharp reminder of what he and Trunks had just shared earlier that night. He glances at the clock; 3:09 AM. They had been at it for longer than he thought, he dully notes before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Climbing into the shower, he turns the water on for a quick rinse-down, washing away the remaining evidence of their act still left on him. Stepping out and drying off, he brushes his teeth and heads back into the living room, rummaging through his suitcase for a clean change of clothes that don't smell of sex.

Finally dressed, he walks back over to the couch and his sleeping lover, patting him on the head gently.

"Trunks-kun…" he smiles, leaning in to kiss the sleeping boy on the forehead.

As he stands, his eye is caught by the view from outside the window once again, somehow striking a chord with him now even moreso than before.

"This…" he trails off, looking from Trunks to the window, then back to the sleeping Trunks. "I don't know why, something about this, I…" he looks down at Trunks, brushing his hair out of the sleeping face. "I-I'll be right back, Trunks-kun. You just sleep for right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnnn…"

Only a short while later does Trunks awaken as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Still too tired to even realize Goten is gone, he steps into the bathroom for a quick shower as well, brushing his teeth and washing the sour remnants of Goten's taste from his mouth. Returning to the living room, he throws on a clean pair of pants, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and tossing it onto his bare chest. Stretching a bit, he reclines back on the couch, struggling to keep himself from falling asleep again. It isn't for a few moments that he notices something is missing.

"Huh…wait a minute…" he mumbles, still half-asleep. "Goten is…" he concentrates on the feel of his partner's energy signal, not finding it in the room. After a few seconds he gets a lock onto it. "The…roof! What in the world?"

He shakes his head, running into the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up. After searching the room for a moment, he steps out into the hall, locating the emergency fire escape. They're already on the top floor of the hotel, he recalls, thinking it wouldn't be a long way to the roof before climbing up to the top of the building.

"Goten!" he shouts when he finally makes it to the top. At the sound of his name, the dark-haired boy glances over, confused when he sees his friend shuffling up to the roof.

"Huh?" he muses curiously. "What are you doin' up here, Trunks-kun?"

"I should be asking YOU that question!" the older boy barks. "What the Hell are you doing up on a hotel ROOF! And how did you get up here anyway!"

"I flew. Duh." He says obviously. "Why did you take the fire escape?" Trunks narrows his eyes, crawling over to and sitting beside his dark-haired friend.

"It didn't occur to me…" he admits, yawning a bit. "Besides, I doubt I even have an ounce of energy left in my body." Goten chuckles.

"Heh, oh right, that." He grins when Trunks punches him playfully in the shoulder.

"Why aren't YOU more worn out, huh?" he teases. "Maybe I was a little too easy on you."

"Heh, maybe." Goten jokes, grinning at him wryly. Trunks drapes an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Really, Goten…" he says in a low voice, the seriousness of his tone breaking the joking mood. "Why did you come all the way up here?"

"Take a look down there, Trunks-kun." Goten says innocently, pointing down at the view of the city below. "I came up here to get a better look at it."

"What, the city again?" Trunks asks, looking at the other boy in mild misunderstanding. "What's with you when it comes to that?"

"Actually, to be honest, I don't really know what it is myself…" he trails off. Trunks looks at the wide smile beaming across the boy's face as he looks down off the edge of the building. "Maybe it's just because I grew up in the woods, away from everything like this. There's something about this that just…puts everything into perspective for me." He turns to Trunks. "You know?"

"…" Trunks says, nothing, but shakes his head in disagreement.

"I guess I just never realized that in a place like this, the world could seem so big…I mean, it's just so amazing to think about, that down there, just below us, thousands of people are caught up living their own lives, so close to everyone around them and still knowing nothing about them…" he goes on. "Everyone down there is so completely different, and yet, it's like they're all united under the city, like they're all brothers in a way…something about that really makes me realize how big this world really is, and at the same time, how small…and then, it's as if all MY problems seem so insignificant…" he sighs. "And I feel like, you know what, maybe my life isn't so bad after all…" he blushes, looking over at Trunks in embarrassment. "You probably think it's silly…" he looks down.

"Not…" Trunks is speechless, amazed that his dimwitted friend could be so philosophical. "Not at all, Goten. That's…" he blushes. "I had never really thought about it before, but…" he pulls Goten closer to him, hugging the younger boy tightly.

"Trunks-kun…"

"We're no different than the rest of those people down there." He says. "We're just like them; going day by day and living our own lives. We're all just searching for answers to the same questions, pushing others aside, moving closer to the edge of forever…trying to figure out our destinies…" he looks Goten in the eye. "But maybe, there's no such thing as destiny. Or rather, maybe WE'RE the only ones who can control our destinies…" He leans in closer to Goten, whispering softly. "And mine is with you."

Goten tilts his head and they press forward simultaneously, meeting in a gentle kiss. When they part, Trunks curls closer to Goten, resting his head against the other boy's shoulder. It isn't long before the already exhausted boy is asleep again.

"Trunks-kun…" Goten taps the older boy on the shoulder, laughing softly. "Heh, he's conked out again already." He smiles down at the boy, looking back out of the edge towards the glowing night sky of the city. "I don't know about destiny, or even forever, but…" he pulls Trunks closer. "All I know is that I've finally found my own answer. And I won't let us be separated…"

Resting his head against one of the outcroppings of the roof, Goten sighs peacefully, holding the sleeping boy tightly to him. He closes his eyes and leans back, more than content enough to spend the rest of the night right there, having everything he could ever need in his arms.

"Even if the world should end."

-END-


End file.
